Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? This summary sucks, and will prob change later. Yaoi, M-Preg, un-beta edited, ect... Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the campfire this summer. This story is not beta-edited. . If you see any grammar or typos then please forgive me. Just for note, Yuki doesn't exist in this story.

I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness, and not to mention b/b love or Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of story, please hit the back button

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own Purposes. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? (This summary sucks, and will prob change later.)

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 1: **

Zero was busy writing up the report that he needed to turn in after his last mission. It was basic and routine, but it was something he needed. These last few years had been hell for him. Harder in fact then when his parents had been murdered. He remembered that night very well, and this night was the anniversary of that night.

****Zero's Memory of that night****

Zero was sitting at his desk at the association, reading up on a mission he was to get ready for. It is supposed to be a very dangerous mission and he will the commander of the hunters going on this mission to eliminate a den of over one hundred level 'E's' that is holding up in a nobles territory. It seems though that there is a pureblood that is responsible for the problems in the area. This mission has three parts to it. The first is to discover the pureblood responsible. The second is to capture said pureblood and hold him for the council to deal with, and third is to destroy the horde of 'E's'.

After reading the report, he started going through the files of hunters that would be available for this mission. He carefully chose hunters for various reasons. First he needed to pick leaders that would report directly to him who would lead individual teams. Once the leaders of those teams were picked, he reported to the president of the Association for approval. One month later, he and his team left for the mission.

They were gone for almost a full month, and when they returned, his parents had asked him to come over for a big celebratory feast for his safe return and success of the mission. That night they had dinner, games, told stories, and in general had fun. That is until the attack. He was the first to make it outside to confront the threat that had come to his parents' home. He fought the pureblood whose name he didn't know. He fired his Bloody Rose and managed to hit his target a couple of times before he felt claws rip a hug gash across his chest. He fired a couple more times, but with the blood loss, he was getting weaker and his reflexes were getting slower. He felt those claws again down the center of his back and tearing into his stomach. He was lying still on the cold ground, being stained with his blood as he heard his parents fight against the threat. To his horror, he watched first his Father fall to the ground with a hole through his chest and then his Mother, who had fallen with her neck bent in an impossible angle for her to still be alive.

Just as he could hear footsteps approach him, he heard the voice of another that he didn't recognize. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you attacking and killing this family of hunters? We are at peace and you are threatening that peace. I won't stand by and let you continue. I am giving you two choices. You can either report to the Senate or I could destroy you. Your choice, which will it be?" The voice declared. The first didn't respond with words but instead yelled and he ran up to attack the intruder. Zero was very quickly running out of time. He was dying and he knew it, and all he could do was lay there and listen to the battle that was taking place.

Suddenly it got quiet and he could hear the footsteps of someone approaching. "You're not going to make it with the wounds you have. You have a choice you must make quickly. You could die here or I could save you and turn you. It's your choice." The voice said. He felt to weak, but tried to voice his choice, but any time he tried, he gurgled with blood running out of his mouth. Giving up on that, he tried to shake his head, even a little, but he just couldn't do that. Finally as the blackness of death crept over his, his choice was taken away from him as he felt fang being embedded into his neck. 'NO!' he cried out in his head before everything went black.

When he woke next, he was lying on a very soft comfortable bed. He looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to figure out where he was, but that was very hard to do when his mind was in a fog. He tried to sit up but the room started to spin, pain started to pound in his head, and he fell back onto the pillow. He groaned before he heard a voice that was vaguely familiar. "I see you have woken up. You're not done healing yet. I have contacted the Association and a hunter named Yagari is on his way here to see you. Let me introduce myself. I am Kuran Kaname, and you are in my home. Please sleep some more. When Yagari arrives, I will show him in." Kaname said as he walked out the door and before the door was closed shut, Zero had fallen back to sleep again.

When he awoke again, it was to a voice calling his name. "Yo kid, wake up. Zero, come on kid. You're sleeping on a vampire's home. The sooner you wake up, the sooner we can get out of here. I'm not leaving you alone with a blood sucker, even if he is the liaison to the Association." He was thankful for that voice. "I'm awake Master. Let's go, I'm ready." Zero said. He sat up in bed and the room started to spin again. His wounds haven't completely healed yet and they were currently pulling which caused him to hiss in pain.

He moved to the edge of the bed and slid off only to land in a heap on the floor. He moaned before he felt hands helping him up off of the floor. He was laid back down on the bed before he heard Kaname's voice again. "Master Hunter, Kiryu isn't ready to be moved yet. His injuries are still too grievous and as you can see, he started to bleed again from the movement. You are welcome to stay here with him and watch over him if you wish. If you insist on moving him, he could still yet die." Kaname said before walking out the door, not waiting for an answer. Before he passed out again, he heard his Masters voice once again. "I will stay here with you until it's safe to move you. I will watch over you Zero."

A week later, Zero was strong enough to get up and take the few needed steps to the bathroom without any help. When he came back out, he sat back on the bed as he watched Yagari pack up both of their things to leave the blood suckers home. He had wanted to ask his Master a very important question, but didn't have the nerve to ask yet. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer, but he knew he had to ask. "Master, what happened with my parents the night I was attacked? I remember bits and pieces but that's it." Zero finally asked. Yagari froze in mid movement before he moved to sit next to Zero. "What do you remember Zero." "Not much. I remember I was at my parents having dinner after the mission was over. I remember fighting a vampire and a great deal of pain. That's all I remember." Yagari just sat there, still for a moment before he took a deep breath. He looked down at his empty hands when started to speak.

"We don't know all of the details either. We were hoping you would be able to fill in some blanks for us. What we do know is that a pureblood bastard came to the house. You were wounded gravely and dying from blood loss. If it wasn't for Kuran, you would have died that night. Your parents… your parents didn't survive Zero. I'm sorry." As Yagari spoke of his parents' death, memories of that night came flooding back. Everything that happened that night was flooding his brain. The room started to spin again, he felt sick to his stomach, and black dots was invading his vision. He moaned again. Yagari looked over to Zero and concern flooded him. "Zero? Zero, come on kid. Zero!" Yagari yelled when Zero passed out yet again.

TBC

A/N: As always, I am unsure if this is a good start to the story and I am hoping that my faithful followers will be honest and let me know. I actually had to start over again with this chapter since I didn't like how I was writing it and come up with a different plot line. I will also be posting my stories on the sister web site Adult Fanfiction Net (get rid of the spaces) . As this is an adult web site, I do ask that if any of you are not 18 or over, please don't go to this site. For the time being I will continue to post here, but as I don't know when my stories will be erased, I will be posting in both. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? (This summary sucks, and will probably change later.)

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **ben4kevin, Amaya Ishimoto, Zero176085, and Anonymous.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 2: **

(Flashback Cont. from chapter 1)

A couple of months later, Zero had fully recovered from his near death and was back home now. Problem was, the Association wasn't too sure what to do with him. To them, the great Kiryu name had been poisoned with the last existing Kiryu having now been turned vampire. (Ichiru doesn't exist in this story either.) They knew he was stable do to the fact that Kaname had given Zero his blood. They were angry about that and felt that it would have been better if the 20yr old had died right along with his parents. At least that way, the honor of the family would be intact. Now, the shame was considered on Zero for having survived that night.

Zero, sat in an unlit room in his apartment, staring at nothingness. He himself was wishing he had died that night and he was angry that he hadn't. His life had no meaning now. The Association didn't want him anymore and he didn't have any time to make any friends outside of the Association. Now those friends he did have won't have anything to do with him. He sat there trying to figure out how to end his life, but unable to since all of his hunter weapons were taken from him, and his healing abilities wouldn't allow him to die by normal suicidal means.

As he sat there trying to figure all of this out, his doorbell rang. He called out to allow whoever it was to enter; surprised that someone would come to see him at all. As soon as he saw who it was, he jump out of his seat, jumped on the intruder, and started to pummel him until he had no more energy left.

That was when he broke down and began to cry. "Please…please, just kill me. I can't take it. I've lost everything and have nothing left to live for. Please, put me out of my misery Kuran. Please…." Kaname was surprised, but not too much. He knew that Zero was going through a very hard time. With the loss of his family, the Association turning their backs on him, and all of his supposed friends abandoning him, yeah, Zero was currently going through hell.

Honestly he didn't know why he saved the hunter. He knew that he could potentially lose everything, but his instincts told him he just couldn't let the hunter die. When he heard what was going on with this hunter, he was angry. For all of the supposed peace and all of the hard work they went through for co-existence, they treat one of their best hunters as garbage when he's turned against his will. He promptly resigned his post as liaison to the Association and informed the Senate of this action. This of course caused an uproar with both of them, but he made his decision. He had hoped that Zero would come to him, but he didn't and Kaname's concern had grown over the last few days. Finally, he needed to Zero how Zero was doing, so he came to see the other. The surprise was that Zero didn't try to kill him, knowing full well he was angry if not full of hatred. The surprise was also that instead of trying to kill him, he just beat the crap out of him. He figured he deserved it though considering he was the cause of his current problems.

The one thing he hadn't thought was a possibility was that Zero would want to end his own life. Was it truly that bad? In trying to understand where Zero was at, he tried to place himself in the others shoes. He understood the loss of his family, so that was hard at all. What if he lost everything else? The horror of what he would be feeling sent him reeling. Zero had lost everything, basically, all in one night. Not just his parents, which is hard enough as it is, but his whole life. Maybe it would have been more merciful to not have saved him, but it's too late to try to reverse the damage done.

By the time that Kaname was back to reality, Zero had already cried himself to sleep. Kaname knew he couldn't leave Zero alone, not with the way he was feeling. It looks like he really messed up and it was up to him to give Zero a new purpose in life, something worth living for. He picked up the ex-hunter, carried him down the hall to the bedroom, and to the bed that was there. He didn't undress the other, but just covered him up with the tattered blankets that were there. Kaname then looked around the room for something to sit upon, and found an old almost broken down chair. He scooted the chair over to the bed, unwilling to leave Zero alone for a moment. If left to his own devices, who knows what he might do. He just wasn't ready to take that chance.

While he was sitting there, he took the chance to look around the apartment that Zero was currently living in. It looked like one of those places he would have condemned for fear of diseases that could be passed from one person to another and kill people along the way. His clothes seem to be in great condition, but everything but everything left a bad eye sore for him. Furniture in a bad state of disrepair, the bedding looking like the world's largest moth made a feast of the whole thing, and upon inspection of the rest of the apartment, to be honest, it was a miracle that anyone could live here.

He went back to the bedroom and sat in the chair by the bed. He sat there hoping that Zero would be too angry with him for being there, or worse, for not killing him as asked. One thing for sure, he needs to get Zero back to the mansion soon. Zero can't continue living in these kinds of condition. There was one thing that was greatly puzzling to him. Why was Zero living like this if his parent were rich enough that they could help and the Association paid well enough? That puzzled him to no end and he was determined that he find out.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the number needed. "Kain, I have a task for you. Find out everything you can about ex-hunter Kiryu, Zero. More importantly his and his parents' financial situations. Report back to me in two days." he said before hanging up the phone. He couldn't stay on the phone long enough to get the reply from Kain. He felt someone coming, and that someone was a hunter. Could the Association be stupid enough to send someone here to eliminate Zero?

**TBC**

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? (This summary sucks, and will probably change later.)

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **ben4kevin, Zero176085,

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 3: **

When the hunter came out of the shadows, he saw that it was Yagari. He didn't know the hunters intent yet, so he would find out if he was a threat to Zero or not. "What do you want Yagari-kun?" Kaname asked politely but in a posture that was ready for a fight if it came to that. Yagari scowled at the vampire before him. "That's none of your business vampire. Get out of my way." "I can't do that until I know what you're doing here. Zero is no longer recognized by the Association as a hunter, and since I'm the one that turned him, that make him my responsibility. If you want to see him, you will have to tell me what your business is with him." Yagari scowl deepened at this but recognized the dangerous ground he was currently treading. "I've been away on a mission these past couple of weeks. I returned to find that Zero had been ex-communicated from the Association. I came to see how he was doing." Yagari replied.

Kaname thought for a moment. This hunter sounds sincere and could really be worried for Zero; but on the other hand, this could be a rouse too. Reaching a decision, he began to speak. "I will allow you to see Zero, but I will not leave you alone. If you do not agree to this, you may take your leave. On this I will not be swayed. The choice is yours, so what will it be." Kaname asked in all seriousness. Yagari didn't like the idea of the vampire watching his interactions with his pupil, but his concern for Zero's welfare right now make his decision easier. "I agree to the terms. Now this vampire, if I find he's being mistreated at all, I will kill you and deal with the consequences later." Although Kaname don't like threats, especially against his life, this one also brought a small level of relief. This hunter seems to genuinely care for Zero. Please follow me then. Kaname turned around keeping his senses on high alert with a hunter behind his back.

Once they reached the room where Zero was, Yagari could see that Zero was sleeping comfortably on the bed. Yagari was thankful for this, but the state of which the apartment was in sickened him. He was really angry with Zero's parents for the state in which Zero was living in.

Kaname saw the look on the hunters face when he was looking around the room. He thought he might be able to get some answers to the questions that had been plaguing him. "Yagari-kun, may I ask a question?" Yagari was surprised that this vampire would even ask such a question. A vampire that does know how to be polite? That's a huge surprise. "Ask, though depending on the question, I may not answer." Blowing off that statement, Kaname asked "I know that the Kiryu's been from old money and didn't have any financial concerns to deal with. Why then is Zero living in these conditions where it seems that not even a cockroach would choose to live?"

Again Yagari was surprised by the concern that this vampire was showing. Question truly is, is this concern or is this vampire after something else? He knew how to stop these questions. "As for that question, I will not answer it. Out of respect for Zero since it's not any of our business to begin with, but know this. I don't agree with the way his parents had allowed him to be in this situation to begin with, and you will not find any answer to that question through which ever lackey you send out to get that intel. They only way to get that answer is from Zero. If you are truly concerned and wish to respect Zero at all, ask him and let him answer your question. If he doesn't, give him time to decide if he can trust you enough to answer that question at a later time. But remember this, that promise I gave you earlier stands for as long as I live. The only reason I am leaving him in your care at all is because he's been abandoned by his other supposed friends at the Association. You may be the only person who may care that can watch over him and protect him; I'm not going to leave you guys alone. I will be keeping an eye on you Kuran. Remember that." Then he sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"I will hunter, I will. Now, if I may ask another question? What is going on at the Association in regards to Zero? What have you heard?" Yagari sat there silently for a moment before answering. "Right now, nothing, but they are having meetings about him. I believe they are deciding if they are going to leave him alone or if they will add his name to the list. I will keep you informed for as long as he is in your care as best as I can. You and I are the only allies he has right now."

It was at that moment that Zero started to wake up. "Master, what are you doing here?" Zero asked sleepily. He knew where he was and that the vampire was also in the room. "I came to check on you. I just returned for the mission and I heard the bull shit that had gone down at the Association. How are you holding up?" Zero was silent for a long time, but he scent of tears hung in the air. "I…have lost everything. I don't know what I'm going to do now. All I've ever wanted was to hunt and now I can't do that. My parents will never see their dreams come true." Zero paused for a long time before he continued. "They're right Master. I've become a monster and…" Zero managed to say before Yagari exploded.

"THAT'S BULL SHIT! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER AND WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT THOSE FUCK HEADS THINK! YOU **ARE** ONE OF THE BEST HUNTERS IN THE HISTORY OF THE ASSOCIATION. YOU'RE BETTER THAN I AM AND I WOULND'T HAVE ANY WITH YOU AT MY BACK. NOW ARE YOU GOING TO SIT HERE AND HAVE A PITY PARTY OR ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW THOSE BRAINLESS ASSHOLES WHO YOU REALLY ARE, BECAUSE ZERO, I SWEAR TO GOD I KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU GIVE UP!" he yelled before storming out the door.

Kaname was angry at Yagari for yelling at Zero knowing that Zero's mental state couldn't that kind of blow.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Evil cliffy yet again. Yes I know that it really is a miracle that I am updating for a third night in a row, and I will try to aim for a fourth night, but after that (if I do) there will be 3 or 4 days at a minimum that I won't be updating. My apologies ahead of time for this, but I will try to make my next chapter really exciting, but no promises right now. I guess you will all have to wait and see.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thing so far. Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? (This summary sucks, and will probably change later.)

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **Anonymous, Bitterness11, ben4kevin, Zero176085, and bluerose-28.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 4: **

Kaname was torn as to what he wanted to do at that moment. He wanted to go after the idiotic hunter and kill him, literally. Instead of doing that though, he went up to the bed and Zero. "Zero I…" he started but stopped when he saw that Zero had raised his hand to stop him. "I'm sorry for what happened before. I know you must think I'm weak, but I am curious about few things. Why didn't you stop me from hitting you? Why did you save me that night my parents were killed? And why did you stay here with me after I cried like a baby to sleep?" Zero asked feeling ashamed for his previous behavior. The way he was before, feeling sorry for himself, not fighting for his place no matter what, is not who his parents raised him to be. He's a fighter and not once had he ever given up, that is until last night.

Kaname hesitated in answering the question. To answer would be opening himself for whatever trouble might come his way, but to not answer the question would cause problems with Zero. Both were going to be problems for him. He then realized he could answer come of his concerns, and hopefully avoid the rest. "You have no reason to apologize to me. You suffered a devastating loss and I understand that loss better than anyone. It's not a weakness to allow yourself to deal with that pain so that you can move on. As for your questions, I allowed you to hit me as much as you needed because I am part of the cause for your pain. I am the one that turned you after all and because of that, the Association turned their backs on you. I figured I deserved it.

I stayed because you needed someone to stay with you. As I mentioned before, I understand your loss better than anyone. My parents were killed when I was only ten and my younger sister died with them. I wasn't strong enough to protect them." Kaname paused in his explanations. Zero saw the pain in the other's eyes, he reached over to offer a comforting hand to Kaname's, and squeezed the others hand when he got a hold of them. Zero wasn't raised to hate all vampires and that here were a few that he might learn to trust. His families' views on vampires were different from most other hunters and hoped to one day, see the coexistence come to pass that their friends Cross and Kurans had dreamed about; not that Zero knew who their vampire friends were. Kaname gave a small, saddened smile to Zero.

"I know what it's like to lose everything that you hold dear. I was alone and had no one to help me through those hard times until I befriended Takuma. I didn't want you going through this alone." Kaname answered hoping he would forget the other question he didn't answer. Much to his dismay, Zero asked that one question. "Thank you for worrying about me, but why did you save me that night? You didn't know me, and it's unusual for most vampires to worry about a hunter, so why?" Damn, he had to ask it again.

Kaname didn't answer the question and Zero was starting to lose heart. He was hoping that is was because the other cared for some reason, something that would give him a reason to live with some happiness, but it seems that's not the case. For his parents, he would continue to live and hunt 'E' vampires on his own without the Associations backing. "I get it. Thank you for your help. If you will excuse me, I need to get ready to start my new life. If there is anything you need, please give me a call. I owe you for saving my life and taking care of me." Zero said, getting ready to get up out of bed.

Kaname was getting ready to give Zero an offer, but changed his mind on that particular one and came up with something else instead. "Zero…" Kaname started, but was cut off when Zero spoke up. "Kiryu if you would please. We don't know each other well enough to use first names." Kaname was stung by the request, but honored it none the less. Nodding his head, he continued with the offer he started to give. "Kiryu-kun, without the Association to pay you for any work you have, I would like to offer you a job. It is my belief that it is the vampires job to be hunting 'E' vampires, but we also protect each other against those that would do us harm. I would pay you well for your time. Your job would be the same as what you had with the Association. You don't have to give me an answer tonight, but please let me know as soon as you can." Kaname said before turning to leave. He was stopped at the door. "Why Kuran-Sama? Why would you offer me a job? Why are you still looking after and taking care of me?"

Kaname can't answer this question truthfully, but he did give an answer that was the truth. "I learned what the Association had done once they learned that I turned you. I resigned my post with them, telling them that they were idiots for throwing away the best hunter they had. You are in the position you are in because of me, and I feel I owe you. I'm not sorry to saving your life, but I am sorry for the way things have turned out."

'_**I can't tell you that I have been in love with you for many years. I know you don't remember me, but we met years ago at a vampire ball that your parents were assigned to supervise. You were brought along as part of your training when you first started. I fell in love with you at first sight and had been watching you since. I accepted the post at the Association just to be close to you. Now I want to take care of you and give you back your smile. I hope one day you will smile for me, that you will love me.**__' _Kaname thought to himself.

"I accept the offer, and thank you Kuran-Sama. When would you like for me to get started?" Zero asked. "For tonight, I want you to rest a bit longer. We will get started tomorrow night. Before I go Kiryu-kun, I will be looking for a place for you to move to. This place is run down, and I have been having someone looking into this place. It looks like someone was just out here to do an inspection and it's been condemned. Notices were posted on the doors of all of the residents. Everyone has a month to move out. Is that acceptable to you?" Zero just stood there staring wide eyed at Kaname and almost was too speechless to answer. "K..Kur…Kuran-S…Sama, thank you, but I can look myself." Zero answered, but to be honest, he wasn't sure how he would be able to afford another place. This place was the cheapest place he could find and he didn't know how much his pay with Kaname would be. It was also something he can't rely on. Somehow, he needs to get the money his parents had left him in his trust fund, but how?

**TBC:**

Please review and tell me what you think. Thankyou.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? (This summary sucks, and will probably change later.)

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **ben4kevin, bluerose-28, and ItsRandom.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 5: **

"Kiryu-kun, I am very well aware that you can look after yourself and normally don't like the help of people you don't know. You remind me so much of me to be honest and that's how I am. I don't like to accept help from other people, so I understand what you're feeling. However, this help unfortunately is necessary. I have been looking around for possible apartment complexes and house rentals so I could show you the options to pick from, but the options are extremely limited right now. I have a folder on the table with those options for you to look over. You will need my help in the beginning to be able to afford one of those places or there is another option. The other option is for you to move in with me. If that is what you would like to do, I will give you your own set of rooms that would be very much like an apartment. It will have a bedroom, front room, bathroom, and kitchen. If you would like, I can add your own entrance to which you would have the only key. Please take your time to decide what you would like to do. In the meantime, I do have a meeting I must attend to. Please excuse me." Kaname said and then he left.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Zero answered it, hoping that Kaname had come back for something. He was disappointed, but happy at the same time. It wasn't Kaname at the door, but his Sensei. "Master, what are you doing here?" Zero asked, clearly surprised that he was there. After the blow up, he figured that Yagari had walked away from him. "I came to see you, stupid kid. You were going through a really tough time, and I yelled at you. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid." Zero chuckled at that. Yep, his Master is just at tactful as a bull in a china shop.

Zero's slight chuckle had eased his worry a little. "Master, yes, I am going through a very hard time right now, and honestly I'm far from ok, but you were right. I'm a fighter and it's not like me to just give up when things get really hard. Thank you for the verbal kick in the ass. I really needed it." Zero said with a small smile. "Enough with the mushy shit. I came to give you some news. The Association has placed a warrant out on you. You have to leave now before you are found." Yagari said, but Kaname came rushing back in. "We have to get you out of here now. Hunters are outside and coming in heavily armed." Zero gave them the 'stay silent' sign and indicated for them to follow. He led them to a hidden door and the path inside was lined with lead. He shut the door just before his apartment door banged open.

They stayed there in hiding, unable to hear anything on the other side, staying silent for a couple of hours. Once they climbed back out, Yagari asked what was up with the hidey hole and the lead. I have the 'hidey hole' as you called it in the event someone was after me and there were too many for me to eliminate. Admittedly, I thought it would be vampires and not other hunters. The lead is so that the vampires couldn't sense me. In this case, it was the hunters and the lead kept them from sensing us, thank god.

Kaname and Yagari were both increasingly getting worried for Zero. This was just another major problem that he didn't need on top of everything else. Zero noticed their worried looks. "Thank you for your concern guys. Yes, this was something that I don't need, but I'm not going to let it get me down. I'm going to deal with it and live on. Kuran-Sama, under the circumstances, I accept your invitation to stay with for…the time being. When this storm blows over, I would like a place of my own. In the meantime, I'm going to gather what I need for now to move." Kaname and Yagari watched at Zero packed his clothes and toiletries. "Is there anything else you need to take with you?" Kaname asked. "No, this is all I need. Anything else that would be of value to me is at my parents' house. I will collect anything I want to keep once this is over."

Yagari inwardly cringed. The Association assumed control of everything that would have gone to Zero, including the trust fund. Zero has nothing left in his name to claim at any point. It's not like Zero would be able to get any of it back at all, unless a miracle dropped down in his lap from heaven. Now was not the time to divulge that particular bit of information. "Let's go." Zero said as he picked up his stuff and started for the door.

A couple of hours later, Zero was in his room putting his stuff away when his stomach growled at him. _**"I guess I'm hungry. I need to find something to eat. Kaname said that I would have a kitchen in my room but I guess he needed to have it built first. I wonder if he is still planning on doing that." **_Zero thought to himself. He left his room to go look for the kitchen. When he found it, he went looking for what was available to eat. Deciding he wanted Americanized food, he took out some chicken, thankful that is wasn't frozen. He cut it up into thick tenderloin pieces, breaded, and put it in the oven to bake. Next he fixed a salad, made a dressing, and a dipping sauce for his chicken. He knew he made too much, but he had hoped that the scents of the food would entice Kaname to come down to the kitchen. Just as he was setting his place to eat, Kaname comes from around the corner.

"Whatever you are fixing smells really good. What are you having?" he asked. "American chicken strips, salad with homemade dressing, and homemade dipping sauce for the chicken. Would you like to join me Kuran-Sama?" Zero asked really hopeful. Kaname looked at him, and tried to hide the pain he felt when he was addressed so formally. "Yes, I would love too. Kiryu-kun, I really wish you would address me as Kaname, but I won't push it. If and when you are ever ready, please…" Kaname said, and then it dawned on him what he said. He spoke without thinking and it came out almost like he was begging. Kaname was starting to feel ashamed of himself when Zero spoke up.

"Kaname-Sama, I think you're right. We are now, at least for the time being, living together. It would be really awkward to continue to call you Kuran-Sama." Zero answered with a smile as he set a place for Kaname. Kaname sat down, but didn't really look at the food. It was a step closer to having a relationship with Zero, and he realized while he was up in his room, what he was feeling for Zero. It startled him when the understanding hit him. He had fallen in love with Zero at first sight all those years ago. He had been searching for what he had fallen in love with, but in other people. Now he has Zero living with him in his home, and he desperately wanted all formalities, the honorifics dropped between them.

"Yes it would, but please drop the honorifics?" Kaname asked, hoping that the request didn't make Zero feel uncomfortable. "Are you sure? Is that really alright, because I know what others would think about me not using the proper honorifics with you. They are going to have a hard enough time already with me using your first name. I don't want to cause any trouble for you and admittedly for me too." Kaname could see that Zero wasn't uncomfortable with the idea, and seems to like the idea, but the uncertainty was very apparent in his eyes. The uncertainty he can deal with. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't worry about what other people might think, the Senate will have no say and no one would dare try to say anything against you. I will make sure of it, so would you do me the honor of just calling me Kaname?" Zero smiled before he answered. "Yes Kaname if you will just call me Zero. Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Kaname laughed. "Agreed, now should we dig in before the food gets too much colder? It smells wonderful Zero. Thank you for inviting me to eat with you. One thing I don't understand Zero. Why did you make so much? Were you that hungry?" Kaname asked. Zero gave him a shy smile before he answered. "To be honest Kaname, I was hoping that you would come down and join me." This shocked Kaname. "Really? Why?" he asked. "Because Kaname I…I…I" Zero started to say, but was too afraid to be rejected. While he was cooking, he realized he had fallen in love with Kaname, but he is a hunter. Why would Kaname feel anything for him other than friendship at the most? But then he got to thinking about this strange conversation they had been having. Maybe Kaname is feeling the same way and is also afraid to admit his feelings. Could he take the risk? Yes, he could and he will. "Because Kaname, I… (he took a deep, fortifying breath)I like you. I was hoping that the smell of food would bring you down to eat with me.

Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zero liked him. He felt the same way about him. "Oh Zero" he said and Zero was bracing himself for rejection. "I…I like you too." Zero was shocked and was even more shocked when Kaname came up to him, wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, and brushed his lips against the other. "I love you Zero."

**TBC:**

Well I finished another chapter, and so far, I know that this story had been moving along kind of slow; but I think things are going to start picking up from here. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.**

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? (This summary sucks, and will probably change later.)

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **Bitterness11, ben4kevin, bluerose-28, Starry Night, Brookie cookie17, and Mei (Guest).

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. I honestly thought people might not like the start. Thank you for proving me wrong.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 6: **

They had left their food on the table, untouched, as they headed up to Kaname's bedroom. The kiss they shared was shy and uncertain at first. As the minutes passed it grew to be more passionate and then to searing. Fire was starting to burn in them and simultaneously, they realized they still had yet to breathe. Their lips parted and they gasped for breath. "Zero, are you ok with this? Are you ok with us being together; with me making love to you?" Kaname asked still unsure if this is what Zero would want.

To Zero, Kaname was too adorable. He hadn't known this incredible vampire for very long, but his uncertainty is just too cute. He smiled, looked seductively at Kaname and answered "Yes Kaname, I'm sure. I want you. You have ignited a fire inside of me with that searing kiss that only you can put out. Please show me how much you love me. Let me feel you... inside of me."

The words were too much for Kaname and he groaned out loud, which caused Zero to smirk. Kaname caught sight of the smirk. "Oh Zero…Zero, Zero, Zero… you are in soooo much trouble now. You have me so hard that one round isn't going to be enough to assuage the pain you have caused me. Better to prepare yourself." If Kaname didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Zero's eyes popped out of his head at his statement.

Zero looked down and saw the bulge that Kaname was currently sporting. It was impressive if not a little scary, but the sight of his had increased his own urgency. He groaned himself before saying out loud. "I hope so Kaname, I hope once will not be enough." That's when an idea struck him. Oh yes, they will be having a lot of fun tonight.

Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zero was more than ready for more than one round? He was beginning to wonder if a person with lesser control would have orgasmed at the exchange he and Zero had just shared. Then he lost all train of thought when he saw Zero saunter over to the bed, swaying his hips in a very seductive manner. It had caused Kaname's tongue to hang out and drooling. He could feel himself discovering that he was a vampire of lesser control when it came to Zero and that yes, he could very well orgasm quite easily and quickly with Zero.

Still, he wasn't prepared for when Zero started to remove his shirt; slowly, so very slowly before discarding it on the floor at the foot of the bed. Zero looked over his shoulder to find Kaname was still standing there drooling all over himself. He smirked to himself having more fun than he thought he would be having when he started this. Next he started to remove the buttons from his jeans after turning himself just enough to allow Kaname to view what he was doing. With each button coming undone, Zero could hear Kaname breathing harder, faster, and groaning.

When he was completely undressed, he crawled up onto the bed, being sure to stick his ass up in the air towards Kaname. When Zero didn't hear any movement from behind him, he looked behind him to find that Kaname hadn't made any move toward the bed. He was in fact just standing there, dazed with his jaw wide open waiting for a fly into it. Zero smiled, very pleased that he could affect Kaname like this. Deciding to be a little bit more daring, he called the others name and wiggled his ass a little more. That, fortunately worked.

Kaname closed his mouth, and started to pad on over to the bed where Zero was currently swinging his very delectable ass in the air. "Zero…" growled Kaname. He was so very close to the edge of his control over his beast. He knew it could be very dangerous, for Zero if he lost control and he didn't want to scare his love away. Kaname didn't know that Zero knew what he was doing; what he was trying to let loose. He wanted to see all of Kaname, beast and all. He knew it was very dangerous, but he was willing to take the chance. He wanted Kaname to show that he loved and accepted Kaname, not just give him lip service. Words are easy to speak and can be completely empty at the same time. Actions could be misleading too, but actions speak louder than words. In this case, his actions would demonstrate his love for the other and that was important to him, for both of them.

"What, Kaname? Are you afraid to touch me? You should be, I might bit." Zero said, smirking at the surprise on the purebloods face. A smirk spread it self across his face at the tease and taunt being thrown his way. Even with the smirk on his face, his concern was still there. He loved this boy very much and he doesn't want to hurt him. "Afraid, no Zero, but concerned yes. You have no idea how close I am to the dangerous edge of control I am currently on. (He looks away as if ashamed and the smirk has disappeared by now) If I lose control, I could and most likely would hurt you if not kill you. (He looks back at Zero with the intensity of what he's feeling) I love you so much, you have no idea. Zero you are so precious to me. Maybe I should take a few minutes to…" Kaname said but was cut off when Zero pecked him on the lips.

"Kaname, you have no idea how much that means to me. That would love me enough to be careful with your control for me. That you would take a break for me to gain a better control, but I swear to god that if you walk away now, I may have to hurt you later somehow." Kaname was surprised to say the least. Kaname was wondering if maybe Zero didn't understand what he was trying to say, but before he could say anything he felt Zero's lips up against his own. Moving slowly at first and unsure, but gaining strength and fervor. Kaname was lost. Lost in the kiss, lost in the emotion both from what he was feeling and what Zero was feeling. Lost in the passion that was rapidly building between them and the need to quench it soon. To put it simply he was lost in Zero. He had forgotten what he was trying to do and his body and heart was telling him what needed to be done and very soon.

Zero was so lost in the kiss, that he had forgotten that Kaname was still fully clothed until he heard ripping sounds. He broke apart from Kaname's lips to find that he was now indeed standing there before him as naked as the day he was born and his little friend was standing proud begging for some attention. He looked back up into Kaname's eyes and was grinning from ear to ear before diving down to lovingly rubs his face all over Kaname's hard on. The other moaned at the sensations Zero was giving him. He was so lost in the sensation that he wasn't paying much attention to what Zero was doing at all.

Zero was maneuvering Kaname over to the bed so the other could lie down and relax, which is how he wanted him. When the back of Kaname's legs hit the side of the bed, he became aware of what Zero had done and was alarmed at first. He loved the boy but didn't know what he had in mind. Kaname picked Zero up and laid him down on the bed. When Zero started to whine, he looked up and saw that Zero was looking rather intently at his hard on. He actually looked like a kid who lost his sucker, and the analogy wasn't lost to Kaname. He lay back down to see what Zero would do.

Zero quickly scrambled back over to Kaname, and licked the mushroom head of Kaname's cock. Instantly, Kaname knew he wouldn't be able to handle this. He would lose control too quickly. His need was too great, but he had to try really hard for Zero. This was for Zero and he needed to remember that. The next thing that Kaname knew, Zero was purring. HE WAS PURRING! He couldn't believe it. Yes, vampires purred when they were really happy or trying to entice something; and since he had what he wanted a moment ago, he must be really happy.

All thoughts flew out of Kaname's head when Zero took him fully into his mouth. He sucked and hummed his delight at being able to do this. Kaname looked like he was so lost in pleasure and Zero couldn't help but purr which only sent more vibrations through his throat to Kaname's shaft. Kaname wasn't staying still. Everything Zero was doing was causing Kaname to gasp, moan, groan, and on occasion to plead.

Kaname knew he was pleading, but he didn't know for what. Was he pleading for mercy, for more, or was it for something else he didn't know. That didn't matter though for in the next moment, the fragile control that Kaname had on his control snapped and he blacked out.

Kaname growled an animalistic growl; one that warned of what had just happened. Zero was so ecstatic; he began to purr even louder. The vamped out Kaname grabbed hold of Zero and slammed him down onto the mattress on his stomach. Vamped out Kaname tilted Zero's head to the side and sank his fangs, non to gently into the side of his neck, and began to drink from him. Zero was so excited that he was rubbing his ass up against vamped out Kaname's begging length, hoping to get some other action going.

The move worked. Vamped out Kaname removed his fangs from Zero's throat and made sure that Zero was positioned where he wanted him to be. When vamped out Kaname heard the other whine, he slammed himself inside the other, to the hilt, completely dry. Zero screamed in excruciating pain, and hoped that vamped out Kaname would give him enough time to adjust. This was his first time after all. He had watched AV before, and knew what would/ could normally happen; but that doesn't mean he's had experience before. It's a good this he's played with himself before and had stretched his own hole many times, but this is the first time with a partner and dry as well. God it hurts!

Vamped out Kaname didn't give Zero enough time to adjust to the harsh penetration. He began to move, enjoying the sensation that he was feeling, but noticed the other had stopped purring. He was hurting so much already as it is, he needed relief. He reached around and began to roughly yank on the others, no so hard any more cock, and bit down on his neck again.

As a vamped out vampire, he can secrete a hormone thru his fangs into his victim or partner to get them really excited. He shared an aphrodisiac to excite the other. Zero soon feels the effects and begins to purr again. He moans and groans', almost screaming as vamped out Kaname begins to really pound into him. Zero screams as his orgasm takes him by surprise and hits him hard enough that he passes out a second later. Vamped out Kaname is also taken by surprise at his orgasm and shoots his load up inside of Zero.

When Zero wakes up again, he became aware that he was still on his hands and knees and that vamped out Kaname was still pounding into him. The next thing he became aware of, is his raging hard on. _'I guess I didn't get enough after all.'_Zero thought. "Kaname, oh god, Kaname…please… harder. More ple…" Zero begged vamped out Kaname grunted and moved faster. "Nnhh…nnnn…ooohhh….goddd. Kannnnmmmmeee! I…..I….can't….ppplllll…..please! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero's load came out again all over the mattress as he felt himself being filled again on the inside.

A moment later, vamped out Kaname collapsed next to Zero, out cold. "Kaname?" Zero called out.

**TBC:**

**A/N:** Thanks to Starry Night and Brookie cookie17 for reading this story and sending me reviews for every chapter. Your reviews have made me feel real good about my writing.

I have had a chance to go back over my previous chapters and it dawns of me that some of the things I have written are not making a whole lot of sense, so I will be going back to make the corrections needed to help the flow of the story, but the story itself will not change.

I apologize for the length of time it was taking me to continue to write, but I had forgotten the plot of the story and had to recreate the story. I am leaving the summer the same, but I have added that this story will now be an M-Preg story. If this is not to your tastes, I sincerely apologize. I do recognize that not everyone wants to read an M-preg story. I hope you will forgive me, but again I ask for no flames. I will welcome criticisms for the change however.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thank you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there. **There is an addition to the Author's note in case you missed it at the end of ch. 6. This is now an M-preg story. If you have started to read this story, liked and faved this story, but can't stand M-preg, my apologies to you. Further A/N at the end of this chapter.**

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? (This summary sucks, and will probably change later.)

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **ben4kevin, Starry Night (Guest), bluerose-28, Brookie cookie17, Meagan28, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and KxZ fan girl. Also thanks to those that encouraged me to continue while being EXTEMLY patient with me all these months: ItsRandom, hotxhotguy, bluerose-28, and KxZ fan girl.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 7: **

Two weeks later, Kaname had been really busy with business at the office, doing his best not to get too close to Zero. After that night, he had been afraid of the after math. He had been afraid to allow himself to get aroused again. He was so sure he had hurt Zero and had been too afraid to face him. Now it was during mid-day, when Zero would be sleeping. He walking in through the front door and as he expected, it's all quiet and dark. He silently walks to their bedroom and finds that Zero is indeed asleep in their bed, but it's obvious that Zero had dried tear streaks that had been running down his cheeks.

He didn't want to hurt Zero and it seems that no matter what he does, that's all he seems to be doing. He's torn inside as to what to do. He needs to talk to Zero, try to get Zero to understand. He also knows that he can't continue to run away from this. He needs to deal with this and tomorrow he will. He's not a coward by nature, but in this one small matter and only this matter, will he allow himself to admit the truth. He's afraid. He has dealt with this matter badly and he will fix it in the morning.

He goes to call Takuma to cancel all of his appointment for tomorrow and that he's taking a personal day off. When he's done, he goes to bed and hope that Zero will be understanding.

****The next morning****

Zero woke up with Kaname once again, not sleeping in the bed. It had been obvious for over a week now that Kaname had been avoiding him. He had an idea why and to be fair he wasn't so sure if he would have behaved any differently if he was the one that had vamped out on Kaname. Problem is, how is he supposed to talk to Kaname about this when Kaname is avoiding him at all costs? He has to face facts, he can't. He loves Kaname, but he can't continue on like this. He needs to get away to think. He needs to evaluate his situation right now, but where can he go? The Association is currently hunting him, and while he's under the protection of Kaname, they can't touch him. He has no money to be able to get away and he has no friends, save for Toga-sensei. Maybe he should call Master and ask him to pick him up?

He gets out of bed and begins to get ready. He takes a shower, dresses and packs his things. Once he's ready, he leaves his room and heads down stairs. He gets to the kitchen to grab a quick bite only to stop just past the entry way and drop his bag. There in the kitchen is Kaname in relaxed jeans and T-shirt with an apron. He's cooking and just turned around to look at the noise that just came from behind him.

"Zero? Are you leaving?" Kaname asks, not sure what to make of the bag that Zero had just dropped. Zero can only stand there stunned by what he sees. The dining table is set for two and Zero can't fathom this sudden change in Kaname compared to the last two weeks. Tears start to form in his eyes as he really doesn't understand.

Kaname sees the pain and tears, puts everything down that was in his hands, and runs over to where Zero is standing, staring at him. Zero sees Kaname coming towards him. "Zero, what's going on? Why are you leaving?" Zero could hear the fear in the others voice, but he steps back not understanding anything. "You…I….don't….I don't understand." Zero whispered, looking at the table; the anguish in his own voice clear. "Zero, please don't leave. At least not yet. Come and sit down, have breakfast with me. I know that I have a lot of explaining to do about my behavior this past couple of weeks and I was hoping for a chance to do that this morning. Will you let me…please?" Kaname asked, pleaded with Zero. He didn't want to lose Zero because of his own stupidity and fears and it appears as if he's really on the brink of just that.

Kaname stood there before him as he thought about it. He really wanted to hear what Kaname has to say, but is too afraid of what it would be. The fear staying in Zero's eyes tells Kaname that Zero isn't convinced to stay, but he doesn't understand why Zero would be afraid. "Zero, I love you and I really want to try to make things right with you. If you….if you really don't…."

Zero looked to Kaname and decided he needed to stay at least long enough to hear What Kaname had to say.

**TBC:**

I am so sorry it took me months to update this story and longer still with the A/N chapter that this will be replacing. I started a job back in Sept, needed to finish another story that I had started prior to this one, I had writers block, and then I lost interest for a time. I hate to leave a story unfinished. I'm going to try to update, a lot more often than once every six months. Meanwhile, I also apologize to the extremely short chapter that I am currently leaving you with but I am also just getting over a really nasty flue and I haven't caught one for years. Seriously, I can't remember the last time I caught something so nasty as this. Anyway, I already have an idea for the next chapter and have it written out. Now I just have to get it in here, right?

Take care and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

A/N, warning, disclaimer are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? M-preg

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **Meagan28, ben4kevin, careyyhap, and Starry Night.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 8: **

Zero decided to take up Kaname's offer of breakfast and an explanation. He nods his head and moves to the dining table. Kaname pulls a chair out for Zero to sit. Zero looks at the scene skeptically, but sits down none-the-less. Kaname scoots him in towards the table and then sit in a seat across from the other. They eat in tense silence for a while. Kaname can feel Zero's eyes on him and it makes him feel so uneasy that he ends up squirming in his seat throughout breakfast.

When the finished, Zero sat there waiting for Kaname to begin. When the silence stretches out way too long, Zero abruptly gets up from the table. "Zero…please." he said pleadingly. "Kaname, you have been avoiding me since that night for reasons I don't know. You ask me to stay so you can explain why, only to ignore me again! Why, what do you expect me to do?! I can't just continue to deal with it. I love you and I know you said that you love me, but after these last two weeks, I'm not so sure any more! I feel so used and unwanted now! I don't know what to believe anymore." He finished with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kaname couldn't take the tears anymore. He fell out of his chair and onto his knees before Zero. "Zero, I'm so sorry. I was afraid that I had hurt you! I'm a monster Zero! I lost control of the thing inside of me and when I woke, I saw the damage I had done. I saw you smeared in blood all over and blood all over the sheets. I was so ashamed of myself that I couldn't face you. I was surprised you hadn't left me because of what I had done. I Know I'm weak, but please don't leave me! I know I don't deserve you, you're the only light in my life, my only hope of love, Please Zero…" Kaname sobbed into his own hands.

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the reason for Kaname avoiding him? Some misguided belief that he had hurt him? Did he really care so much for him that he was tearing himself apart over it? Didn't he realize he wasn't to blame? It was he who had intentionally caused Kaname to lose control. He wanted it and would have done anything to cause it and it had been glorious, or so he thought. These two weeks, he wasn't so sure anymore. Now he's confused. Maybe, just maybe everything he was beginning to believe these last two weeks weren't true. Kaname was pouring his heart out to him, his pride forgotten.

That's when it hit him. Kaname, a pureblood he knew who wouldn't allow any damage done to his pride, had stomped it to dust in the face of losing him. Kaname really does love him. If that's the case then everything he had said would be true too. Tears' still streaming down his face, Zero kneels in front of Kaname and hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry Kaname, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." They held each other tightly, crying their eyes out. When they were done crying, they looked at each other and started laughing.

When they finally calmed down, Zero spoke up once again. "You know, that night wasn't your fault. (Kaname tensed at the mention of the night in question.) I wanted you to lose control. I would have done anything to see your unbridled passion. I'll tell you something else, I'm glad I did. That night was the best night of my life, and I want to do it again."

"Zero you don't understand love. I know you were tempting me, but I'm the one that lost control. I could have killed you without knowing it. I can't risk losing you, not you. I lost the rest of my family years ago at the hands of a madman. My mother, father, and sister gone at the hands of this madman. I won't risk losing you too." Kaname saw recognition in Zero's eyes of the story, though he had never told it to him before. Kaname was confused at this.

Zero on the other hand, saw the fear and confusion in Kaname's eyes. "Kaname, do you think that I'm so weak that I can't protect myself? I'm a fully trained hunter and specialized in Pureblood hunting. More specifically in locating purebloods that hide their auras, and detaining them. The last mission I was on was to capture a pureblood that was thought dead that had killed another pureblood and his family. It was a case that was old, but we were able to get all of the information that we needed including proof that he was still alive. I caught him and brought him in to face trial. Sorry, I'm babbling or something. My point is I can protect myself if I need to."

Kaname was shocked and Zero saw it. Zero was that good of a hunter? He knew that Zero was really good but what he just heard had classified him as an elite hunter. He wasn't aware of that. He was not privy to that kind of information when he was their liaison before Zero was turned. Wait, did he just mention a family of purebloods that was murdered by another pureblood? Kaname dreaded to ask to ask the question that had come to mind, but he had to know. He just had too.

"Zero, who was the pureblood you arrested?" Zero hesitated. He wasn't too sure how Kaname would react to the answer, but he wasn't going to hide it either. "He was an Uncle of yours. His name was Kuran, Rido. The only thing about him that gave me the creeps was his eyes, one red and the other blue." Kaname was just staring at him, not saying a word or moving a muscle. "Kaname?" Zero tried to snap him out of it, waving his face in front of him. "Kaname, come on, snap out of it." Zero said as he started snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Rido? He's still alive…? No, that couldn't be, I killed him years ago. It can't be…" Kaname murmured to himself, but Zero heard it. "Kaname, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I would have told you if I had known you didn't. I wasn't trying to keep it a secret. I'm sorry Kana." Zero said, but he was getting concerned because Kaname's face was pale. Kaname wasn't reacting to him anymore. "Kaname, why don't we go to bed? I'm feeling kind of tired and would like to take a nap. Will you come and lay down with me?" He got no reaction from Kaname, so he gently lead him to their room, undressed Kaname first before himself, and helped Kaname get into bed. Zero slid in next to him and laid his head down on Kaname's chest. Within a half an hour, Zero had fallen asleep. Kaname could only lay there, thinking about what Zero had told him of his Uncle.

Hours later, Zero woke up alone in bed. Alarmed, Zero shot up out of bed and ran in search of the pureblood. "Kaname! Kaname, where are you?!" Zero called out frantically. "Zero, calm yourself. I'm in here." Kaname called from the kitchen. Zero ran in to see that Kaname was once again at the stove cooking. From the smell of it, Kaname was preparing an American dish. Beef pot roast with potatoes and carrots. "Kaname what are you doing?" Zero asked in shock. Kaname laughed. "What does it look like? I'm fixing dinner. It's almost ready by the way. Will you please set the table Zero?" Zero couldn't believe it. Earlier, Kaname was practically comatose, but now he's acting as if nothing has happened.

"Kaname, not that I'm complaining about you being back to normal, but earlier you were like a zombie. What's with the change?" Zero asked as he moved to do what he was asked to do. "Nothing much really, I continued to replay the night that Rido and I fought each other. I could have sworn that I had killed him, until I remembered that Rido was a master of illusion. He could make people believe anything he wanted and even a person's senses could be thrown off. That's when I realized the truth of what happened that night. The only thing that worries me now is the association won't be able to keep him locked up. He will find a way out, and will want to come after you for his humiliation of being captured. I know you can protect yourself, but please stay with me at all times until we know you're safe, ok? In the meantime, I think it would be best to let Yagari know of the threat that Rido truly poses."

"I will stay with you, but not just for my protection but also for yours as well. If its power that's in your blood that he's after, then he will want to kill you as well. You have already stated that he can fool your senses, but he can't fool mine. Between the two of us, we will be ok. I'll go and call Master now." Zero said and left the dining room. Kaname could only stare at the empty door way that Zero just exited. Who said anything about Rido coming after him, but he supposed it's a possibility.

A few minutes later, Zero came back so pale; he was as pure white linen sheets. Kaname saw him and was immediately alarmed. Running up to him he asked, "Zero, what's happened?" "I just got off the phone with Yagari. Rido…"

**TBC:**

**Authors message: **Evil cliffie once again…hahaha. I know that I am updating really quickly with this. I managed to find some time to get this done and posted (missing out on some much needed sleep). Anyway, please remember to review with any comments, complaints that aren't flames, or suggestions. Another lemon scene coming up soon. Next chapter or two. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? M-preg

**Thanks to all who reviewed: ** , careyyhap, Meagan28, ben4kevin, and Starry Night (Guest).

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 9: **

"Rido has already escaped and killed the remaining elitist. Yagari said that the president is now looking earnestly for me, but to get me to come back since I'm the only trained elitist left alive. Master says that the president will want to hunt him down because he Okayed the order that had him hunted to begin with, and that I'm now the only one left alive that could stop him. Yagari believes however that once Rido is no longer a threat that the president will want to try to kill me again." Zero said with a defeated sigh.

"Zero, how did Rido escape? Wasn't he locked up?" Kaname asked, now concerned for what this might mean. Zero started to nod as he verbally answered. "Yes he was, and I'm guessing here, but I believe he used his illusions to convince everyone that he was gone. When they opened the door to check to see if he was truly gone, they left the door open. Why lock a door to an empty cell? He really escaped afterwards, killing the other elitists on his way out. Mind you, this is all pure speculation at this point since I'm not there to investigate." Zero said.

"That makes sense except for one thing; you said that his illusions don't work for you. Why would it work on the other hunters?" "The other elitists were not expecting to have to deal with an escapee pureblood, so they couldn't protect themselves. Only the elitists are especially trained to fight off a purebloods power, but the ones that were killed weren't expecting to have to fight one within the association." Zero explained.

They both sat there quietly for a few minutes before Kaname asked another question. "What are you going to do about the association?" Zero just sat there for a few minutes. "I don't know. I really need to think about that. If I did return, it would only be temporary until Rido was both caught again, sentenced, and executed. I would quit afterwards if that were the case. The tough part would be escaping myself since the president wants to stab me in the back when it was over and done with. On the other hand, you had offered me a job which I have yet to start doing since we never really talked about the details of the job." Zero took a deep breath. "In all honesty, I don't want to go back. There's only one thing that going back would give me an advantage of. I would be able to investigate inside the association and question other hunters involved, that's it. That's why I'm not sure. Going back would give me an advantage even though I don't want too. I'd much rather hunt outside of association. Just thinking about this is giving me a headache."

Kaname recognized a need for a change of topic, and took advance of the opportunity to his advantage. "I happen to know a cure for your headache. It's 100% effective if you want to give it a try, guaranteed." Zero looked at Kaname. The gleam of mischievousness in Kaname's eyes sent a shiver running down his spine. The bulge in the front of Kaname's pants that was evident of a semi-hard erection sent a thrill though him. He looked back up to Kaname's face, smirked, and said, "Really, you think you know the cure from my headache? And what kind of cure would that be I wonder, hmmm?" Zero replied with a grin on his face.

"Oh, you expect me to just tell you when I can show you? Sorry love, that's not going to happen." and with that, Kaname starts to slowly unbutton his shirt while swaying his hips from side to side as if he was a striper. The site of what Zero was seeing had him moaning while desperately trying to keep quiet. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Kaname began running his fingers in through his own hair as his hips start to twist and thrust as he came another step forward.

All Zero could do was give an audible, very loud gulp that he couldn't keep quiet. He started squirming; trying to relieve the pressure his own bulge was currently feeling. He started to drool at the sight before him. He can't believe that Kaname was giving him a strip tease. "Kana…" he groaned, watching Kaname slowly undo the black leather belt around his pants before he started to undo them next.

"You're so mean, teasing me like this." Zero moaned in complaint. Kaname grinned at what he heard and he was increasingly enjoying himself. Zero was coming undone without him even touching the other and it was thrilling. With the front of his own pants undone, he moved to straddle and sit on top of Zero's thighs. He begins to hum to a tune, while thrusting his hips up against Zero's already painful, stiffened member. He watched with great interest as Zero's face scrunches up almost as if in pain when his head falls back, and his mouth falls open at the friction Kaname was causing.

Zero, not too sure how much more he can take, moves his hands to Kaname's hips in an attempt to ground himself. He doesn't want to cum in his pants just from a strip tease and a lap dance; that would be just too embarrassing. He feels Kaname continue to move his hips a couple of times before he moves to get up, still humming, and pulling his pants down around his feet. Standing there before Zero in only his unbuttoned shirt and his silk boxers, he turns around as he continues his little strip tease, by swaying his hips from side to side again and pulling his boxers off.

Zero is greeted by and amazing sight before him and that is a pair of perfect, glorious orbs that makes up Kaname's ass cheeks. Sweat begins for form on Zero's forehead as Kaname teases him more. "Kaname…" he growls. Kaname raises and eyebrow, and turns his head to look over his shoulder to see Zero's eyes are glazed over, but with a slight shade of pink. This is precisely what he wanted.

He is nervous as he has never done anything like this before, and he wasn't sure how Zero would react if he just simply asked. Zero can be shy with trying new experiences, and his nerves would get in the way of what Kaname was after tonight. So he decided to try this. Zero had made him lose control before and Zero said it was one of the best nights of his life. He wants to experience what Zero did. That night was a glorious night, but it also had a very frightening aftermath for him. He couldn't completely enjoy that night. Also as a pureblood, because of pride and not finding the right person before Zero, he had not been taken sexually. He wants to experience that with Zero; so badly.

Using his abilities, he turns on the CD player and music starts to play. He sticks his fingers in his mouth to coat them well, moaning around his own fingers while wiggling his ass in front of Zero; all the while, he was watching Zero's reaction. Zero's eyes are gradually turning from pink to red. It's obvious that Zero is fighting his reaction, but Kaname's has to wonder why? "Kaname…no…not…like…" Zero was saying through gritted teeth, making it hard for him to breath as he's panting watching Kaname insert a finger in his own entrance. "Kaname…please…" Kaname could see the torment in Zero's eyes and there was some fear in those eyes.

Kaname pauses in what he was doing. He didn't want to cause Zero to be afraid. Something had changed along the way, and he doesn't know what it was. "Zero, love what's wrong? Why do you look like you're frightened by what I'm doing?" Kaname asked unsure if he should just express what he wants and let Zero be shy. Zero has, by now, closed his eyes and taking a deep breath to try to calm himself. When he finally succeeds, he opens his eyes now showing they were back to normal and answers.

"It wasn't what you were doing directly, but what it was causing. You as a Pureblood don't have to worry about the insanity of the beast within and never coming back. Never having to lose that part of you that make you special. For you, your beast may take over but you'll always come back. I'm an ex-human and ex-humans are known for losing themselves to their beasts eventually. You have said that for as long as a feed from you I won't fall to that. But what if it's not blood lust that causes me to lose control? What if I lose control for another reason, my beast comes out and I don't return? I don't want to even try to hurt you. I know that you would be able to stop me before that was to happen, but the idea of it happening because me is too horrible to even think about. Then there is the other thing, what if I don't come back from the beast taking over? What would you do? Would you lock me up, keeping me alive while tormenting yourself and me, or would you kill me while killing yourself on the inside? Neither sounds like a great future Kaname, for either of us. There's not much I'm afraid of, and I have never been scared of fighting or dealing a level E, but this time, I'm terrified because that level E could be me." Zero finished with tears now running down his face, the insecurity growing, showing with every word uttered.

Kaname is ready to kick himself to Hell and back and then back to Hell to stay. He knew Zero had been feeling insecure and what he was and his life in general, and Kaname has been trying to distract him without realizing it trying to show Zero he loves him. Now riddled with guilt, and yet determination to correct this wrong, Kaname moves Zero to allow the other to sit on his lap. "Shhh, Zero, I'm sorry. I didn't even know you had these thoughts and fears. Please calm down." Kaname tries to urge, only now Zero is crying harder. Kaname begins to panic, but continues to rock him back and forth while holding him in a snug, loving embrace.

Zero now feeling worse because he had ruined a very special moment that Kaname had created. Kaname was so, very wonderful and special, but what about him? He's turning into a coward and a cry baby who can do nothing but ruin special moments with the greatest guy in the world. What's wrong with him? He's turning into such a girl! As these thoughts continue to fly around in his head, his sobs gradually get worse and Kaname is beginning to worry. He's tempted to read the thoughts going through the others head, but he won't do anything to invade Zero's privacy. He goes for another idea. Zero still may not like it, but at least it's not invasion of privacy. He places his hand that was holding the back of Zero's head to his forehead. He urges Zero to go to sleep. In a few moments, the only thing that Kaname can hear is the deep, even breathing, and the occasional hic-ups.

Kaname carefully and gently carries Zero upstairs and places him on their bed. He takes of his shirt and climbs into bed next to Zero. Questions still swirling around in his head, but the answers would have to wait till later. Right now, Zero was sleeping in their bed and Kaname wasn't going to leave him alone.

Hours later, Zero woke up to Kaname sitting on the bed next to him and he was reaching for a glass of water on the bed side table. "Here, you must be thirsty." he says. Zero only nods his head in agreement. Kaname helps him to sit up and holds the glass while Zero drinks from it. When Zero starts to push the glass away, he mumbles a thank you. He still can't look at Kaname for the shame he feels at his behavior lately.

Kaname notices this and he's not about to let this continue. He gently takes the side of his pointer finger under Zero's chin and lift his face up so that Zero has to face him. He chuckles on the inside when he notices that Zero is stubborn and refuses to look at him anyway. Kaname is please that his stubbornness is still there, but he needs Zero to talk to him. He can't help Zero if the other refuses to talk.

"Zero, I want to talk about what happened before. I want to address your concerns and fears. I don't want you to deal with this by yourself, and it won't get better unless you let me help you. Please let us talk about it, please?" Kaname asked. Kaname saw a single tear roll down Zero's cheek and it broke Kaname's heart. Zero had been through too much already too soon.

"I'm sorry Kana; you have been so wonderful to me. I have been full of insecurities and self-doubt. I feel as if I'm ruining things and don't deserve yo…" Zero was saying, but was stopped when a pair of lips meets his own. They kissed for a minute before Kaname pulled away. "Zero, what happened before wasn't your fault. I knew you were feeling insecure about many things and I had been hesitating in getting you started with your job because I wanted you to be more confident then you were. I can see now that I wasn't helping with the situation. If anything, it had the opposite effect of what I was trying to do.

When I started to dance to seduce you, it was because I wanted you to take me and I wanted it to be a surprise. I don't was be in stuck in a dominant role and not experience the submissive role. I want you to top me too, I want us to be on equal footing, but only when and if you're ready. I love you Zero and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, only when you're ready to.

I realize I wasn't listening earlier and for that I'm sorry, but I promise I will listen to you from now on. I won't push you into something that you're not ready for. I love you Zero, you are my everything, remember?" Kaname finished.

Zero had more tears running down his cheeks, but they were tears of happiness, of joy. He jumped on Kaname and hugged him. Kaname started to nuzzle Zero's neck and Zero started to purr. Taking that as a positive reaction, Kaname begins to move his hand along Zero's torso. Zero in turn responds by purring louder, nuzzling into Kaname's neck, and running his hands along Kaname's' chest.

This continues until Zero can't take it anymore. "Kana, please…I need you…I can't…" Zero pleads. "Thank god Zero, I wasn't too sure how much longer I could take it without breaking." Kaname comments. Zero was already undressed, and Kaname had his pants on but no shirt; Kaname separated himself from Zero long enough to remove his pants. He climbed back onto the bed, and climbed over Zero.

While Kaname was off of the bed, Zero had reached a decision very quickly about his fear that reared its ugly head earlier. He was not going to let it control him and rule his life. If Kaname wanted him to take him, he would. He flipped their positions over so that Kaname was on his back. "I have decided not to let my fears control me. If you still want me to, I will take you, but only if you still want me too." Zero said as he began to nuzzle up against Kaname's left nipple causing Kaname to whimper. "Please Zero, yes….please….Ah, oh god…" By the time Kaname finished he had gotten louder, his back started to arch off of the bed, and his hand had moved to the back of Zero's head after he started licking and playing with Kaname's nipple.

Never would Zero have imagined that Kaname would be this sensitive. This excited Zero more as he left one nipple unattended, sucking on another, and moving a hand down to rub the palm along the hard length that had already grown there. Kaname gasped when he feels Zero start to play with him down there. Kaname is so excited and sensitive, that it takes only a couple more rubs from Zero's hand to have Kaname on edge and ready to explode into Zero's hand. He knows that if Zero makes another pass with his hand that he will embarrass himself and explode. Before he gets a chance to stop him, Zero presses and rubs a little harder, causing Kaname to stiffen and shout out his climax.

Zero is surprised to say the least. He hadn't really done much to cause Kaname to explode like that, but then again, Kaname had proved to be really sensitive. Kaname pushed Zero down and moves that he takes Zero's hardened length into his mouth while he reaches out with his mind to open the bed side drawer and pull out some lubricant. The tube lands in his held out hand and he coats three of his fingers. Zero is oblivious to this as the only thing in the world to him at the moment was Kaname and what he was doing to him. God his mouth felt soooo good.

Kaname takes one finger and begins to prepare himself, but he's not being very patient. He rushes to prepare himself for Zero to take him. This will be his first time to allow another to top him, and he knows what to expect. He is so excited that Zero had decided to do this, but he doesn't think he can wait for Zero to prepare him as he would take it slow. He lifts his head and looks pleadingly at Zero. "Please…I need you, I want…oh god, Zero. I need you to take me. Please Zero."

It was then that Zero understood what Kaname had done, and he maneuvers them so that Kaname was lying on the bed and wrapping his legs around Zero's waist. "How do you want it Kana? Hard or easy? Fast or slow?" Zero asked while rubbing the tip of his erection to the winking, puckered hole, desperate for penetration. "Hard and Fast Zero, please…I need it hard and fast ZerOOOOOOOO!" Kaname screamed as Zero moved into him to the hilt on the first thrust. He stilled as he waited for Kaname to indicate he was ready for more, but Kaname wouldn't have any of that. "Please don't stop Zero, I'm ready for more, I need more Zero please!" Kaname whined, and Zero thought he was really cute.

He does as he's asked and begins to pound into Kaname for all he's worth and Kaname begins to scream in competition of heaven's choir. Kaname had never felt anything so wonderful and it was only a few minutes before he explodes and passes out from feeling too much at once. Zero finishes the next thrust in after Kaname climaxed. Once he unloads himself into Kaname, he gets up, gets a clean wash cloth, wets it with warm water, and cleans Kaname off. He throws the wash cloth into the hamper and climbs into bed with Kaname. He pulls Kaname over to him and lays his head down on his chest. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

**TBC:**

A/N: I'm happy it's a longer chapter this time, but the lemon sucks this time. I'm sorry for that. I also know, that many of you wanted to kill me for what happened between Kaname and Zero when Kaname was doing his very sexy strip tease dance for Zero, but I wanted to show that despite things, Zero was still feeling very insecure. He's been through too much and has had really no time to experience anything that would resemble a normal life for him. Part of this chapter was to express that and for Kaname to finally realize it.

I still really have no idea where I'm going with this story, and the summery may change at some point, just for-warning you all. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I welcome the chance for your thoughts and comments through reviews. Please drop one for me. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? M-preg

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **ben4kevin, heriyandi kurosaki, sakurayuri89,

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 10: **

Time was coming that he would make sure they understood the mistake they made. All of them, those that don't understand him or those that just simply don't care; they will all learn a very valuable lesson and soon, but not right away. They would be expecting it, and not all of the right pieces are where they should be yet. He knows how to be patient and patient he will be, but the time is coming, and when it does they will be begging for mercy. The one he was looking forward to the most is his little nephew and the best way to get to his nephew is to get to his nephews mate. He's a very beautiful one that one and he can't wait to get his hands on him. It was time to leave. That hot little scene he had just witnessed through a black crow that was perched on a tree branch by Kaname's window was enough to send him looking for his own needed attention that was currently standing up and begging for relief.

**One month later**

Kaname had noticed that Zero needed blood more than usual lately and he was starting to get concerned. There were a million reasons why that would happen, but there was only one he feared the most, as impossible as it should be. What if Zero was losing control of his blood lust despite that he was feeding regularly off of him? What if Zero was really falling to level E and there was nothing that he could do to stop it? Memories of something Zero said popped up into his head.

**Flashback from a month earlier**

_What if I lose control for another reason, my beast comes out and I don't return? I don't want to even try to hurt you. I know that you would be able to stop me before that was to happen, but the idea of it happening because me is too horrible to even think about. Then there is the other thing, what if I don't come back from the beast taking over? What would you do? Would you lock me up, keeping me alive while tormenting yourself and me, or would you kill me while killing yourself on the inside? Neither sounds like a great future Kaname, for either of us. There's not much I'm afraid of, and I have never been scared of fighting or dealing a level E, but this time, I'm terrified because that level E could be me."_

**End of flashback**

Kaname thought he didn't have to worry about that possibility, but now it was punching him in the gut and he was finding hard to breath. Was he losing Zero? No…**NO!** HE CAN'T, HE WON'T LOSE ZERO! IF HE LOSES ZERO HE WILL FOLLOW!

In desperate need to get to the bottom of this life sized problem, he called Takuma, closest friend and now doctor; as well as Aidou the faithful follower of Kaname and Japans genius with the highest IQ… ever recorded. That may have something to do with the simple fact that his IQ is off the charts. He's also a doctor that works with Takuma. He calls a private meeting in his study while Zero is in bed taking a nap which is also new for Zero. He seems to be more exhausted than usual so Kaname is even more worried for his lover.

"Thank you for coming. I called you because I have been increasingly getting worried about Zero's health. He's needed more blood than normal and getting tired so much more than before. I trust you both with our situation, so what I'm about to tell you is very sensitive to me." Kaname pauses, taking a deep breath. He hopes he's not making a mistake in telling these two what he's about to reveal. He's never allowed his trust to be tested in this way except for with Zero, and it's making him very nervous. "I fear that Zero may still be falling to level E. The need for blood would substantiate that and the exhaustion would be from him fighting it. Saying it out loud, it doesn't make very much sense to me, but gentlemen, I'm counting on you to figure out what's wrong. I can't lose him. I need you both to understand that."

Takuma nodded. "You really have fallen in love with him, haven't you Kaname?" he asked. He's the only one that would even dare to talk so informally to Kaname, but he doesn't seem to mind. Kaname smiles as he answers, "Yes old friend, I have. My life is so much better with him that I won't allow myself to contemplate going back to the way things were before he came into my life. He is my everything Takuma." Once again, Takuma nodded his head with a smile on his face.

Aidou doesn't like Zero and feels that he had stolen Kaname from him. He loved Kaname for many years and had hoped that Kaname would one day return his feelings. That had changed when Kaname found Zero dying after his family was attacked and killed. If anything, he's hated Zero for stealing Kaname away, or at least the possibility.

Aidou realizes that Kaname and Takuma are looking at him, expecting a response and so he speaks up at this point. "I will need to examine him and get as much information as I can. That means I will need some samples from him, do a physical examination, and talk with him. Will you have any problems with me doing any of that?" he asks cautiously, not wanting to anger the one he loves. "I'm fine with that Aidou, but what kind of samples will you need?" Kaname asks. "Blood mostly…" Aidou said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable asking for the other that he will need. Kaname's eyebrows quirked at how uncomfortable Aidou seems to be at the moment and urges him to finish his thought. Aidou swallows the spit that suddenly pooled in his mouth. "I… that is… the other… I NEED A SEMAN SAMPLE FROM ZERO!" then he covered his mouth with a look of surprise. He couldn't believe he had just yelled that out to the pureblood, as if demanding something from his mate. He sat there stunned waiting to be killed at any moment.

It was then that Kaname started to laugh. "Aidou, that's fine. If it will help you get the answers we need to help him, then let's do it. How quickly can we start this?" Kaname asked. Aidou and Takuma thought about that for just a moment before Takuma spoke up. "I will need today to gather everything. We can be here tomorrow if that would be alright?" Takuma answered and asked. "What is it that you need?" Kaname asked confused. They always carried there stethoscopes with them as well as their medical bags. What else could they need?

It was Takuma who answered. "For what we need to do, we need to pick up some of Aidou's equipment that he normally doesn't carry with him, and a few other things. Please try not to worry. This just means that we are trying to be thorough and ease your worried mind without letting the world know of your personal business. We will be here early tomorrow morning to examine him. Its late Kaname, you need to go to bed and get some rest. Whatever is going on with Zero, he will need you to rest so you can be there for him when he needs you. Aidou and I will show ourselves out so you can go to bed, ok?" Aidou was staring at Takuma like he had gone mad, because you just don't tell a Pureblood what to do. It's just not done, that's more like a suicide than anything else.

Kaname started laughing again. "Aidou, I allow Takuma to talk to me like this because he is my oldest friend. I have known him longer than anyone else in this whole world and grew up with him. If anything, he's not just an old friend; he's more like a beloved brother. Aside from Zero, he's the only one I would allow to talk with me like that. Anyone else and I wouldn't hesitate to kill them over it." Kaname said just to make sure he was clear on the matter. "Of course Kaname-Sama, I would never presume to assume that I could also do that kind of thing; it would just be wrong." For Kaname however, he really wouldn't kill over so small a matter, but he would make sure they would learn not to repeat the same mistake again. That is something Aidou doesn't need to know.

Takuma and Aidou gets up from their chair and heads the front door while Kaname heads off to the bedroom and his sleeping mate. Once he gets there, he sees Zero is huddled off into the corner of the room and not sleeping on the bed. He sees that Zero's eyes have gone red but it's obvious that he is trembling. Panicked, Kaname rushes over to Zero to find out what the matter is. "Zero, love, what's wrong? Why are you here in the corner instead of on the bed?" "Kaname, what's happening to me? I'm always thirsty these days, like a starved man that has had anything to eat or drink in days, and I'm always so tired! It's happening to me isn't it, I'm finally falling to level E and there's nothing that can be done to stop it! Oh god, Kaname please just kill me! Don't let either one of us suffer for this." Kaname couldn't take it anymore. He embraced Zero into a tight hug and was rocking him like a mother would a baby, whispering soothing, loving words to Zero's ear all in the hopes of calming him down some.

When Zero calmed, Kaname informed him that Takuma and Aidou would be over to give him a checkup and find out what's going on. Zero, confused by this asked why they would be coming over. Kaname hesitated a bit, but he answered truthfully. "Zero, I know I didn't say anything to you and was going to tell you about these arrangements anyway but I was worried about you. Please don't be angry with me." "I'm not angry and truthfully, I'm thankful that you had set it up already this time. I didn't mean to worry you and I'm sorry that I had. I hate not knowing what's going on with me and it's scaring me. God I'm such a coward…" Zero took a deep breath and wiped a stray tear from his face. "The only thing that I ask in the future is that you include me in planning things like this before you jump into things, ok? Zero asked.

Kaname reluctantly agreed to that before lying down on the bed with Zero. Neither one of them slept well that night before the sun had risen, bringing with it Takuma and Aidou ready to start their examination. Takuma was talking to Kaname as Aidou set up his equipment in the next room. "Kaname, Aidou and I had been talking after we left last night and we did some research. We still are not too sure what is going on with Zero-kun, but we do have some ideas and we will be checking those out thoroughly. We also checked into the possibility of him falling to level E. What I can tell you is that it isn't possible. You two are mated and your blood is keeping him stable. There are other possible reasons for the need for extra blood and the exhaustion, but I need to ask you a question. It is of a personal nature but I am asking as a doctor and not as a friend. Kaname, how has your sexual interaction with Zero-kun been? What I mean by that is the frequency. Is he less sexually active, more, or the same?"

Kaname was uncomfortable with the question Takuma was asking, but for the purpose of helping Zero, he would answer. He takes a moment to think about it and was surprised that he hadn't thought or noticed earlier. "I hadn't thought about it before or noticed, but now that you have me thinking about it, he's more active than before. Does that help you with checking out what wrong with Zero?" Kaname asked. "Yes it does as a matter of fact. I need to talk to Aidou and give him this information. I promise you Kaname that Aidou knows how to keep secrets and what is being disgusted here will stay here. If I believed for even one second that he couldn't be trusted, I would have said something to you. You can trust me if nothing else." Kaname nods his head and heads back to sit with Zero while Takuma heads in to talk with Aidou.

A few minutes later, Takuma and Aidou enter the room where the door had been left open for them. Aidou approaches with his satchel and Takuma behind him. "Zero, I need to check you over and get some samples from you. First I'm going to check you over." he takes out his stethoscope and listens to Zero's heart and lungs. As times passes, he continues and finishes his physical exam, and it's time for the samples he needs. "Zero, I need some blood samples. When I'm finished, I will also need semen samples as well." He says by way of explaining what's happening next. He takes the blood, and then hands his a sterile cup. "Your hands must be cleaned when collecting the sample. Please wash your hands after you have removed your pants and underwear and once you have loosened the lid." he finishes as he opens the bathroom door for him.

When Zero entered the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and saw he was a bright red. He did as he was instructed. It took a while, but finally he got the sample needed. He brought it out and handed it to Takuma who was waiting for him. Takuma took the sample and took it to Aidou who was already working on the blood sample; the machines already hard at work and Aidou deep in thought.

Meanwhile in the other room, Kaname and Zero sat together in silence waiting for the results. Zero was so involved with his thoughts that when Kaname spoke up, he jumped a little. "Sorry, I was just thinking, wondering what was taking so long. I hate not knowing what wrong with me." Zero said with a frown. Kaname understood. "Don't worry right now. For the moment, I was thinking I wanted to show you something. When Aidou and Takuma leave, that is if you're feeling up for it." "What is it Kaname?" Zero asked curiously, his worry temporarily forgotten. "Sorry love, but that's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait."

It was then that Aidou and Takuma came walking in, Takuma smiling from ear to ear and Aidou trying to smile, but it's fake. Kaname could see it, and his instincts are telling him that something with Aidou isn't right. "Congratulations Kaname and Zero," Takuma starts. "You are currently expecting a baby." he finishes. Zero's eyes go as wide as dinner plates, before they frown at the two. "That's impossible guys. I'm male and men can't get pregnant. Even if it were a vampire thing that vampires can get pregnant, it wouldn't matter for me. I'm an ex-human. Human males can't get pregnant. This is a sick joke and it's one I don't appreciate. Kaname, I think we need to find another doctor to find out what's wrong with me. If these two think it's cool to play such a sick joke, I want nothing more to do with them." Zero finishes calmly, but Kaname can see a furry burning deep in the pools of Zero's eyes.

"Gentlemen, please explain yourselves. I have never heard a male pregnancy before and I expect a full believable explanation with proof." Kaname said. He does not believe what he's heard either, but he's willing to give his friend the benefit of a doubt. It's not with in their character to make up stories like this, so this is something that's new for them. If they are playing some sick joke, he will not stand for it. If what they have said is true, then he will be the happiest vampire in the world.

"First thing I want to show you Kaname is the results from our research." Takuma says as he hands of said results. "It shows that even though it's extremely rare and almost non-existent, male pregnancies with males have happened before. There have not been enough male pregnancies to be able to properly research how or why for those that have gotten pregnant, and the last one was over 1,000 years ago. The one before that was about 500 years before that. In our recorded history there are only three male's pregnancies that could be found. You Zero, will the fourth. As for Zero's condition, this paper shows that the hormone hCG is found in Zero's blood stream. It's only found in these amounts when a person is pregnant." Kaname was staring at Takuma with awe in his eyes, but was brought too with a sudden thud of a body hitting the floor next to him.

**TBC:**

I'm sorry, I know that I have been writing a wimpy Zero, and I do have plans to change that in future chapters. Anyway, I hope you have this chapter and will review to tell me what you thought. I will continue to update, but I really enjoy your reviews so please make my day better by reviewing. Also, please forgive any mistakes I made in this chapter. I have some ideas that I want to start writing in future chapters and I'm excited. I hope you can forgive me for those mistakes. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? M-preg

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **KxZ fan girl, ben4kevin, careyyhap, and fionamoto.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 11: **

After that, Kaname excused Takuma and Aidou to go to the sitting room while he took care of Zero. Once Zero was in the bed and covered, Kaname went to get a glass of water. After Kaname had taken care of Zero, he left to talk with Takuma and Aidou. As he approached closer to the sitting room, he heard Takuma talking to Aidou in a tone that said he wasn't happy.

When he entered the room, he asked while looking at Takuma, "Is there anything wrong old friend? Is there something I should be concerned about?" Kaname asked, having heard only part of what was said between them but he heard enough and he was angry. Takuma was nervous, but not for himself but for Aidou. They had been talking or disagreeing anyway about Aidou confessing to Kaname about how he really feels and that Zero really was too weak to be a good partner for Kaname. Takuma on the other hand had called him an idiot and a fool. Accusing him of being blind to their relationship and living in a dream world where Kaname would leave Zero for him. He had said that Kaname would never leave Zero and that they really truly love one another, but Aidou wouldn't have any of it. He truly believed that Kaname was only with Zero because he thought he had no other option for a lover and mate. That Kaname would see the wisdom in leaving Zero for him and find him worthy.

Kaname was not pleased to hear the end of this conversation, thus the reason why he addresses Takuma. He only heard the end of Aidou's response. "Wrong, yes Kaname. Aidou really is an idiot for a genius. He's book smart and stupid when it comes to life in general. I don't think you need to be concerned though since this is nothing new to any of us." Takuma finished. Aidou had turned beat red during this and turned to glare at Takuma. Kaname on the other hand was pleased to understand what was supposed to be Takuma's cryptic words. He nodded at Takuma's response and then turned to Aidou.

"Aidou, do feel that what Takuma said is correct?" Kaname asked him. Aidou looked at him then back to Takuma and then back to Kaname again before answering. He squared his shoulders and answered. "No, I'm not an idiot despite what others might say, at least not in this." Aidou said without saying more. "And what would '**This**' be Aidou? Would '**This**' be how you wish me to leave Zero? Would '**This**' be about you wishing to confess to me your feelings and accepting you as a lover because I had no other choice or chance for love and took Zero because I was too desperate for love that he was the only one I could find?" Kaname asked calmly but his aura said just how furious he really was. With each passing question, Aidou's eyes were growing wider as he paled more and more. "You are and idiot and a fool Aidou, but you are also on very thin ice. I have known about your feelings toward me for some time, but chose to ignore them since I cannot return them. You would do well to remember that it is Zero that I love and there will never be another. Zero and I will no longer need your services as his doctor. Takuma will take over completely as his physician. I have already seen to it that the money needed to pay for your time has been wired to your bank account. You are dismissed until or even if I have need for you again." Kaname said and watched as Aidou scrambled out of the room quickly.

"How much of that conversation have you heard Kaname? I know you're angry with him, but he had dreamed of being with you since we were all kids. He really does love you, you know, but it's a selfish love unfortunately. He really thought that if you realized you had a choice you would choose him over Zero despite that Zero is with child. He doesn't mean anything by it." "I know he means nothing threatening, but I need people who are grounded in reality and not in their own fantasy around me right now. I'm hoping this will give him the boost he needs to wake up. If it does, I will hold no ill will towards him though I will be cautious for a while. Someone who is in his position is hard to predict what he will do and is not to be trusted. I knew how he felt, but I honestly thought that he knew the truth of things. It disturbs me to find out that isn't correct. I can't trust him around Zero right now Takuma. Not until he shows me he can be trusted. He must prove himself to me." Kaname pauses for a few minutes before moving on to the next subject.

"Takuma, tell me more about the history of male pregnancy. What have you found in your previous research?" Kaname asked. "What makes you think that I did? What if I found out that a few men have gotten pregnant before and left my research after that?" Takuma asked teasingly. He always loved teasing Kaname a little if for no other reason than to break the monotony of the others life. Kaname smiled, recognizing the tease for what it was though his life is anything but boring at the moment. "Because brother, I know you well enough to know that once you have found a possible reason, you wouldn't have left it at that. You would have read as much as you possibly could have until there was nothing left to read, so what have you found?"

Takuma laughed at that. "Alright, I admit defeat and concede. Ok, I found a legend around this male pregnancy thing." Turning serious eyes to Kaname, he continues. "Mind you, I don't remember it word for word, but I have made a copy of the legend for you to read. From what I understand of it, when a man gets pregnant, something terrible is about to happen to the couple, horrible hardships, and if the couple survives they reach a happy ending. In the first two cases, this legend had come true, the third however didn't. The couple never made it in the end. This legend came from a woman who had fallen in love with a man she couldn't have. He used her to have an affair behind his wife's back. The story says he made all kinds of promises to her, but then she became pregnant with the man's child. When she told him he became enraged. He started to beat her and right before she died, she had cursed him that no matter how many lives he would be reborn into, he would end up pregnant. If the legend has any truth in it, it would seem that Zero is the fourth reincarnation of this man. The thing to remember was that in each reincarnation, it was a born vampire. Zero is the first male turned human vampire known to get pregnant. It should be impossible and normally is would be, but I honestly think there is at least some truth to the legend."

Kaname didn't know what to say. He was apprehensive about this whole thing, and he would make sure to watch Zero closely. He just didn't know the boy couldn't get a break, but he would do what he can to keep him safe and happy. He had one more question he needed to ask. "How do we break this curse? How do we keep it continuing again? I don't want anything happening to Zero or the baby?" Kaname was now really worried. "That is the only thing I haven't found an answer to yet Kaname. I'm still working on it, please bear with me." Takuma answered, not liking the lack of knowledge that he needed to give to Kaname. Kaname understood that that answer was going to need more time to research since Takuma only had one day to prepare. He trusted the other would find the answers he would need. He thanked Takuma and excused him saying it was time to go up, check on Zero, and go to bed. He needed to be there when the other woke up.

After Takuma left, Kaname went upstairs pushing the story of the legend to the back of his mind and the lack of the one answer he really needed. When he arrived in the room, he noticed that Zero hadn't moved. He lied down next to Zero, and did his best to clear his head so that he could go to sleep. It wasn't easy as there was so much he needed to process and deal with, but he managed.

The next morning, Kaname woke to find Zero lying there on his side watching him. It was kind of unnerving not knowing how Zero was taking the news. His pregnancy should never have been possible but still the fact remains that he IS pregnant. "Zero…" Kaname started but was stopped when Zero started to shake his head. "Kaname, I know it's real and yes, I want answers but first I'm hungry. It feels almost like it's been a full day since I last ate anything. I'm starved and would like to eat. What say we go down to the kitchen, I'll cook us something to eat and then you can start explaining things to me, ok?" Zero said as he started to get up from the bed. Kaname could only stare dumb founded. How could Zero remain so calm? The only thing that he could do was follow Zero's example. He got up, threw on his bathrobe, and followed to the kitchen behind Zero.

Once breakfast was cooked and they sat and said their thanks for the food, Zero once again brought up the subject. "So…I'm pregnant. Is there something you forgot to tell me?" Zero asked calmly. He was feeling anything but calm, but he figured he would give Kaname a chance to explain things. "I know human men can't get pregnant, but I didn't know vampire men could, care to explain?" Zero asked.

"This was news to me too Zero. I had no idea until last night. After you passed out, Takuma told me about a legend." Kaname explained. Throughout the rest of breakfast, Kaname continued to explain the whole story about the legend that was told to him. The story, the curse, and what it means. By the time Kaname was finished, Zero felt sick to his stomach.

"Zero, I will everything I can to make sure that nothing happens to you. I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I promise." he said. "What about my happiness Kaname, you are my happiness. What am I to do if something happened to you?" he asked. "Your happiness means everything to me; I will do what I can to keep you happy too. I love you Zero." Kaname said. Zero smiled, but still unsure about the future.

"Zero, there is something I would like to show you after you're ready if you're feeling up to it." Kaname smiled hopefully. Zero, feeling the curiosity building inside of him, smiled and nodded his head. He hurriedly finished washing the dishes and went to get ready. "Kaname, where are we going?" Zero asked as he finished tying his shoes. "I have something I want to show you, a family history of sorts. I want you to know more about my past." Kaname said bringing Zero's curiosity up a notch.

Half an hour later, Kaname and Zero were walking side by side in the tunnels under the house that was well lit. "These tunnels have a couple of purposes. The first is the family crypt, or more importantly where the family goes to rest for any extended period of time as well as the ancient that is supposed to be asleep down here. The second is also as an emergency evacuation just in case. I had it created just after my Uncle killed my parents." Kaname said as they continued to walk for a few more minutes when a big rumble began to shake the ground.

"What the hell?" Zero asked. The rumbling stopped but in the next second everything was shaking. Kaname and Zero fell on opposite sides of the tunnel just as the lights went out and before rocks and boulders started to rain down on them. They started to scramble out of the way as more started to rain down. "Kaname!" Zero yelled as he heard Kaname fall over limp to the ground before he felt an unbearable pain in his legs. He whipped his head over to try to see what it was, but it was too dark. He figured it was the debris that was still falling. He tried to move, but he was pinned under said debris. He was stuck, trapped until he could get help. He tried to call Kaname, but the other was unresponsive. Finally the earth stopped moving, but Zero was having a hard time keeping the pain at bay or the white spots from dancing in his darkened vision. It was only a matter of moments before he passed out from the pain.

Kaname woke up a short while later with an incredible headache. He had no idea where he was, and he realized it was dark where he was and what he was laying was really hard. He called out to see if someone was there with him, but no one answered. He was hurt so maybe if he was with someone, then they were hurt too, so he went to see if he could find them. After searching for a while, he found no one so he decided to stumble his way out. Where he was, he found the way blocked, so following the way along the wall in the other direction, he found an exit.

He still had no idea where he was or which way to go, but he just started walking towards a random direction.

It wasn't long before he started to hear someone yelling, but he didn't stop until he felt someone laying a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the person who had touched him and saw said person yanking there hand away. "Sorry Kaname-Sama. What are you doing out here and where is…" It was then that Aidou saw the blood that had dried on Kaname's face. "Kaname-Sama what happened to you. What did he do to you?" Aidou asked, angered at the thought of Zero hurting his precious love. "I don't know what you're talking about, nor do I know who you are, or why you are calling me Kaname-Sama." It was then that Kaname realized he had lost his memory. "Listen, I woke up in a tunnel somewhere and with hug pain in my head. I don't remember anything. Do I know you?" he asked.

Aidou couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he saw this as an opportunity, so he took it. "Yes Kaname-Sama, you and I have been lovers for a while. I will help you to remember what we have." Aidou said as he walked up to Kaname and wrapped his arms around his neck. "If we have been seeing each other for a while, why are you adding honorifics at the end of my name? Also, who were you talking about when you mentioned someone else? Who did what to me?" he asked not sure if he can trust what this person was saying, but for the time being this is all he has.

"It is because you are a pureblood, and though we are still together, I still use honorifics out of respect. As for your other question, the other is named Kiryu, Zero and he has caused nothing but problems for us. He's a manipulative liar and he's been trying to break us apart. He wants you for himself. He claims that he loves you, but he's a vampire hunter turned vampire and he is known to love playing with his targets before he gets bored and kills them in revenge for what been done to him. I don't know where he is, but so that you can recognize him, he's almost the same height as you with silver hair and lavender eyes. Please, just be careful with him." Aidou said.

Kaname agreed, but knew that he would not trust what Aidou had to say until he spoke with other people that might either deny or validate what Aidou had to say. One thing for sure is that the mention of Zero's name brought a strange feeling to his chest.

**TBC:**

A/N: I'm sorry Aidou fans, but I wanted to find out how it would come out if Aidou really did make a try for Kaname. You know, how he would become Kaname's 'lover' and so forth, so this has come into being. Also, I haven't left Zero out. I needed to develop this situation between Kaname and Aidou, but eventually Zero will be found. I just won't promise when. Anyway, please review and honestly tell me what you think. My kids often tell me that I'm evil and it's ok to say so in the review.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? M-preg

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **Ukeliciousness, KxZ fan girl, kanamexzero fan (Guest), fionamoto, and cyhap.

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 12: **

Aidou leads Kaname back into the mansion, and starts up the stairs to the bedroom, but is stopped by a voice he recognizes all too well. "Aidou, what are you doing with Kaname and Kaname, what happened?" Kaname, not liking the tone of the others voice, shoves Aidou behind his back and asks in a demanding voice, "Who are you, why did you talk to my boyfriend like that, and why are you here, in my home?" Takuma was dumb founded, but he found his voice.

"I am Takuma, you longest old time friend, and brother in all but blood. I am talking to Aidou that way because he isn't your boyfriend or lover. He has loved you for a long time, but you already have a lover and mate that he can't and/or won't accept. His name is Kiryu, Zero. When I saw you last night, you were getting ready to go upstairs and check up on him because we just found out he was pregnant with your child. A pregnancy caused because of a curse and I see that it is already starting to take its course. I am here to check on Zero to see how he's taking the news, but neither of you were here and the door wasn't locked. I also see why you asked those questions and why you believed what appears to be a blatant lye told by Aidou. Aidou, you do realize that once Kaname remembers the truth of his relationships, you will be dead meat and I mean literally. I won't be able to stop him. You had best tell him the truth and pray he doesn't kill you. Now Aidou, tell him now, and don't wait. You can tell him while we are taking care of his head injury."

Takuma leads Aidou and Kaname to the sitting room. Aidou runs to warm and sterilize water for Takuma. When he gets back, Takuma gets busy and demands that Aidou begins to tell the truth of their situation. Aidou couldn't look at the one he loved. "I won't apologize for lying to you, though I know it would make you angry. I'm just sorry I got caught in the lye so quickly. The truth is that I really do love you, I have for a very long time, but you're with someone else who doesn't deserve to be by your side. He's a weakling and can cause you nothing but heart ache and pain in the end." Aidou took a deep breath at the threatening looks he was getting from both of them. "Kiryu, Zero is the one that's really your lover and mate. He really is a vampire hunter turned vampire, but you're the one that turned him to save his life. Yesterday, we found out that he is pregnant and he fainted. I was later last night dismissed after you over heard a disagreement with Takuma. I left, leaving Takuma to stay with you a little longer. I don't know what happened after I left, but today, I wanted to go for a walk to see what I could do to salvage things with you. When I saw you wandering around out there, and saw that you were injured, I took the opportunity to claim you as mine." Aidou finished.

"Aidou, where is Zero?" Takuma asked. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night when he passed out." Takuma turned to look at Kaname, "What is the first thing you remember Kaname. His head was hurting and thinking about it was only making it worse. "I woke up in a dark tunnel. At one end, it was blocked off, but the other way I found the exit, why?" Kaname asked. Takuma smile at him as he finished dressing Kaname's head. "Because you wouldn't have left your pregnant mate unattended for any reason. You have an Uncle that's out to kill both of you, and leaving him unattended is the same as leaving an invitation sign for him to kill Zero. You go on up to bed, and Aidou and I will go to look for Zero. You need to rest Kaname, so don't push yourself, doctors' orders." he said with a smile on his face.

Kaname just sat there. "You don't know where the tunnels are… or do you?" Kaname asked, realizing he wasn't sure. "Of course I know where they are. I helped you plan, design, and hire a crew to dig those tunnels. Don't worry Kaname, If Zero is still in the tunnels, we will find him. Go on upstairs and rest." Kaname did, though he doesn't like being told what to do, he only glared at the other as he watches Takuma head out with that lying Aidou.

Takuma and a very whiney Aidou left to go in search of the tunnels and where Zero might be after they retrieved flashlights to help them see while in the tunnels. Once they reach the area that Aidou had found Kaname, Takuma takes the lead understanding where Kaname came from. They follow the tunnel that would head back to the house. They find where the tunnel had collapsed, and Zero lying there still unconscious and from what they can see, he's shaking. They rush over to check on. They find his legs pinned and after checking his vitals, they conclude that Zero's life is in danger. Together they work to free Zero's legs, but too soon, more rocks started to fall down on top of them. Takuma tells Aidou to go call for help while he works to get Zero to warm up and keep him alive.

Once Aidou is gone, Takuma gets to work on Zero.

He takes off the trench coat that he had been wearing and covers Zero with it. He rubs his arms in an attempt to keep him warm. He looks up at the rubble again that had fallen and decides to try to clear enough rubble again to get Zero out from under the mass of rocks. After five minutes of moving rocks, and almost having Zero cleared, more rocks fell down to replace the ones that Takuma had removed. Zero gave a pained groan and his eyes started to flutter open a bit. "Zero, stay still, don't move." Takuma said and saw a look of confusion on Zero's face. "What happened Takuma? Where is…" Zero asked and then it all came back to him. The tunnel, everything shaking, Kaname collapsed on the ground… KANAME! "TAKUMA, WHERE IS KANAME! HE WAS RIGHT…" Zero shouted, looking around for Kaname but not seeing him.

Takuma put his fingertips on Zero's shoulder. "Zero, it's ok. Kaname was found and is up in his room right now." Takuma said, trying not to make things worse for Zero, but Zero saw it any way. "Takuma, what are you not telling me? What's wrong with Kaname? He's still alive right? Oh god, I can't lose him now. Not when…" Again, for the second time that night, Zero had remembered someone really important to him. He was pregnant with Kaname's baby. "Oh god… Takuma, the baby. Did I lose the baby?" Zero was starting to feel really light headed at panic began to flood his system. Takuma saw that Zero's face was growing paler by the second. All of this stress isn't good for Zero, his injuries, or the baby… that is if the baby is still there anyway.

It was not a second later that Zero passed out from all of the shock going through his system. Takuma was beginning to panic being stuck getting Zero out of there take care of Zero to make sure he stayed alive or try to remove the rocks again. Just as he was about to make his decision, Aidou returned with the others and they began working on getting Zero out from under the rubble.

They rushed as carefully as they could taking Zero to Kuran mansion and laid Zero down on a bed, in the guest room on the ground floor. The first thing that Takuma did was to look Zero over. Both legs were crushed, and the best way to save Zero from losing his legs or his life was to give him Kaname's blood. Hopeful he would be willing even without his memories. The next thing he checked for was the condition of the pregnancy. Just as he was putting his fingers on Zero's lower abdomen, the smell of blood was coming from Zero. Takuma's heart sank to his stomach. As Takuma began to remove Zero's clothing, the smell was getting stronger. Listening for a second heartbeat that should be there by the infant that Zero was carrying, he soon came to the conclusion that Zero was currently experiencing a miscarriage. This whole incident was too much stress for Zero's body to handle.

Heartbroken for Kaname and Zero at the loss of their child, he was even more determined that Zero wouldn't die either. He called Kain into the room to watch over Zero while he went to talk to Kaname about giving Zero a little of his blood. Normally that would be taboo to even consider asking for such a thing, but if Zero were to die, so would Kaname. After giving Kain instructions on what to do while he was with Kaname, he went to the room where he was staying in.

Kaname looked bored out of his mind and Ruka was trying to alleviate that boredom by reading to him. Once the door closed, Ruka and Kaname noticed him. "Kaname-Sama, I have a request I must make. I hope you will understand my reason for making this request I am about to make. Zero, your mate has been found in grave condition. He is in danger of either losing his legs or worse his life. On his own, it would take too long for his legs to heal even with his vampire healing and he needs your blood to survive. Would you allow me to draw enough of your blood to keep him alive?" Takuma asked.

Kaname looked at him. He remembered this person was the one that had meet him and forced Aidou from continuing with his false story. He seems to be trustworthy, but he's still not sure and he's not willing to take a chance yet with that trust. "I will go and see him before I answer your question." He says as he moves to sit up on the bed, taking it slowly and the pounding in his head starts to get worse with the movement. For some reason, head injuries always took the longest to heal for someone of his level in society, and he doesn't understand why that would be one of the few things he did remember when all else seems to have fled.

With the help of Ruka and Takuma, he managed to make it to Zero's room. He saw the other lying unconscious on the bed and just stood there staring at him. The person was beautiful, but he could also feel that he was of lower class then him. "You're kidding with me right? You're saying that I am mated to that? Even without my memories, I know very well that I am a vampire of Pureblood and that thing lying on the bed is a turned vampire. They are considered worse than feces that come out of a dog. Why would I be mated to a thing like that?" Kaname asked spitting the word 'thing' out as he started to turn and walk away, but Takuma stopped him.

Never before had he been so violently angry with Kaname. Never before had he been given a reason to be, but his was too much for him to just let slide. "You are mated to him because you have never cared for status and always wanted to be treated without special consideration of those around you!" Kaname stopped; turned around to notice the red glowing eyes focused directly at him. "You saw and treated everyone as equals no matter what society said or thought! Many laughed at you or scoffed and tried to take advantage of you, believing you were easy prey, but you were easily one of the best Purebloods I have ever had the pleasure of knowing! You saved his live when he was dying at the hands of another pureblood, and kept him alive when he begged you to kill him! He lost everything and had no one except your friends, but we accepted him, for you! Now, that most of us have grown too like or even became fond of the boy, YOU would just let him die?! I know for a fact that you can feel your bond with him! I know for a fact that you know what it would do to your psyche if he should die, and YOU'RE going to turn and walk away, letting him and you die in the process!"

Kaname could only stand there staring at the blond noble who dared to yell at him, and from the look of surprise from the other nobles in the room, it was not a common occurrence. It was something to take note of in that case. Then there was a smell that had been bothering him since he came into the room, but now he just realized why it was bothering him. There was a strong smell of blood in the air and it was coming from the bed. He must really have done something to his head if he was just realizing what the smell was. "He doesn't have much time does he? Why is there so much blood in the air? If his legs are just simply crushed, the odor of blood shouldn't be so strong, what are you not telling me?" He demanded.

Yes, regrettably, he could feel the bond that he didn't want to acknowledge he had with the ex-human on the bed; but for some reason that he can't explain even to himself, he was concerned for the other. "What does it matter to you? He's just an ex-human to you, a lowly piece of nothing, not even deserving of your time or concern, so why start now! His best chance of survival is with your blood, but I will use the others as much as they are will to donate to save him! Go back to bed, Doctors orders!" Takuma yelled as he turned around to head back to the bed and the unconscious, silver haired hunter.

The others in the room were too stunned to even move, including Kaname. It was then, that even from the distance of the door to the bed, Kaname had realized that with four other bodies in the room, not including his own, there were only three hearts he could here beating.

TBC:

I think maybe, I should just change my pen name from PeachyQ73 to Evil Cliffy Bitch. What do you think? I can't explain why I love them so much, except they keep most of my readers coming back for more because they want to know what happens next.

Hey, you over there, please stop throwing rotten tomatoes at me. If you have to throw anything, make it eggs, their better for my hair anyway (runs and hides one of the readers brings out a gun). I know you are all angry for what I did with the pregnancy and where I left it at the end of this chapter, but I promise not to leave it this way.

Don't worry about Kaname's behavior too much right now either; he will get what he deserves before the end. I promise that too.

Also, one more thing. I was going to try to update this before yesterday, but we were all busy trying to get the house ready for a double birthday party for yesterday, so here it is a day late (in my book).

Anyway, please review this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero have had nothing but problems in their relationship and Zero was fed up with Kaname, so he called off their relationship. So why is Zero so miserable? M-preg

**Thanks to all who reviewed: ** ben4kevin, cyhap, KxZ fan girl,

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 13: **

Kaname kept staring at the boy on the bed. Takuma noticed Kaname's odd behavior and turned to look at Zero. It was then that he understood what had caught Kaname's attention; Zero's heart had stopped beating. He rushed to the bed to the bed and started CPR while calling to Kain to come and assist him. Kain rushed over and began assisting Takuma in getting Zero's heart to start beating.

Kaname slowly, step by step, began to approach the bed. He could feel the bond with the silver headed boy, getting weaker and weaker. "Will my blood still help him? Will it help start his heart back up?" Kaname asked. He still didn't understand what possess him to form a bond with this being, but he was afraid for his own sanity. The death of a bond mate was very deadly for the surviving mate and having his life tied to an ex-human was scaring the shit out of him.

"Yes it will help him, Kuran-Sama! If you're going to save his life, then now is the time to give your blood!" Takuma said snappishly. "I don't care what our relationship was before, but I don't like your tone and will not put up with it any longer. Once he is safe, you are to leave these premises until you are called for again. Keep in mind your place and I would suggest you hold your tongue or you just may lose it." Kaname warned.

Takuma didn't respond, but kept working on Zero as Kaname opened his wrist to bleed into Zero's mouth. Eventually, all of their efforts worked, and Zero's heart started beating again. Takuma took the seat that was next to the bed, and sat down. "He's alive, but he's not out of danger yet. He needs to be monitored for a while yet, but once he is safe, I will leave Kuran-Sama." Takuma said, feeling defeated and afraid for Zero. He has a feeling it's not safe to leave Zero here under the care of Kaname right now. He's not the same as he was before, and considering Kaname's current view of Zero, who knows what Kaname would do to him.

"Be sure you do, Takuma." Kaname sneered. He's angry right now, angry that he's stuck with this vampire turned hunter. Stuck with this thing that will end what should have been his very long life. He wished he had his memories of how this travesty could have happened. He was seething inside that his so called friends had tried to put a stop to this shame. He wants them all gone and he will make that Zero is 'tucked away' somewhere, where he will remain safe. He will continue to give his precious blood to this thing to keep him alive. It could take a great deal to starve a vampire, but he will keep this thing alive but he isn't concerned with the others sanity. Just as soon as he can, he will lock away his disgusting mate.

Kaname then turned and walked out of the room to explore his home and refamiliarize himself. He first went upstairs and found what looked like the master bedroom. He wondered in and found that there were pictures of him and the boy he just left. They look happy and in love. For a moment, a sharp pain in his head had him moaning, and clinging to his head. He fights it and when it subsides, he continues to look around. He finds other pictures and mementos of his relationship with his so called mate.

On a bookshelf on the far side of the room, he finds a photo album. He takes it, and sits down on the bed and opens it. He sees pictures after pictures of his time with the silver headed boy and the sharp pain that he had experienced before began to barrel down on him again. The pain was intense and blinding. This time the more he fought it the more painful it was becoming. It became so intense the he lost his consciousness.

Hours later, Kaname woke up in his bed, covers over him, and a cool cloth on his forehead. He still had a headache, but it was significantly better than before. His head felt fuzzy, but the clearer it got the more horrified he got. Yes, he remembered everything now. How he meat Zero, turning him, falling in love, everything, including how he was acting after he lost his memories. He's disgusted with himself. He actually called Zero a 'thing'! How could he? He moved to sit up, but the pain in his head throbbed, so he stopped moving. He looked to a figure sitting in a chair next to the bed. Said figure was looking at his with a anger in his blue eyes.

"I see you're awake Kuran-Sama. I have left some medicine on the night stand next to the bed for the pain. I will go check on Zero and then leave as promised." Takuma said as he got up to leave, but was stopped by a meek voice that didn't belong to the alternate Kaname he had the misfortune of having to deal with. "Takuma, I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I have behaved horribly to put it lightly. I have no excuse, but I remember everything now. I remember Zero, what we have together, the love we shared, what we mean to each other. Takuma, please how is he? Is he alright?"

"Kaname, are you really back to normal or are you still going to threaten to rip out my tongue?" Takuma asked, not even sure right at that moment which Kaname he was dealing with, hoping the asshole was gone. Kaname looked horrified by what Takuma said. "I did say that, didn't I?" he whispered looking like he was turning green. "Takuma, oh god, I'm so sorry. That's not going to happen, I promise. You are my brother in all but blood. I…I…" Kaname couldn't even finish his thought, because he felt that no words would be good enough to fix the damage done. He felt ashamed, and that was not something he was familiar or comfortable with.

"Kaname, for as long as your back to normal, I'm happy about that. I know under normal circumstances, you would have never thought of saying anything like that. I have you back, and what's more importantly, is that when Zero wakes up, he won't have to deal with the other you that was without your memories." Takuma said.

All at once, Kaname felt relief that his friend had forgiven his disastrous attitude but he had forgotten all about Zero! How could he? Geez, he'll have to kick himself in the ass after he's seen Zero. "Takuma, I want to see Zero. Will you please update me on his condition on the way?" Kaname asked.

Takuma's disposition, turned somber. "He still hadn't woken up when I heard a commotion coming from in here. I took a chance to check up on you. At the moment, he's still not out of danger. For anything else, I will need to have medical equipment brought in to really get a good internal look, more specifically, to check on his pregnancy. His body went through hell, and damn near died with the child inside of him. That's a lot of toxin that went through his system. The chances of the child having survived through that are at the most minimal possibility. There is still a chance, but…" Takuma was explaining until he heard yelling coming from the other room that Zero was in.

Kaname and Takuma up and ran to Zero's room only to see Zero curled up in a ball. Takuma ran up and tried to get him to lie down flat, but he was in too much pain. "Kaname, could you help please? I need to know what's going on." Takuma said snidely. He has just about his the end of his rope of patience and understanding over this whole thing, though neither one of them is truly at fault. Kaname rushed forward, and pushed his mind through to Zero's to calm him down and to help alleviate some of the pain he was feeling. Zero was difficult to get through to though because he was in so much pain and panic that everything was flowing thru the bond to Kaname. He had to block out what Zero was feeling while at the same time, use their bond to get to Zero's mind to calm him and numb the pain to tolerable levels. It was not easy and he can't numb it completely.

While numbing the pain that Zero was currently feeling, Kaname found out what Zero was feeling. He was feeling the excruciating pain of both legs being crushed, though they are healing slowly; the pain of…of…oh god. The pain of the contractions that would force the delivery of their child that is too soon to birth. This child will not make it. He can't hear anything that Takuma is saying or doing, because his focus is only on Zero right now.

Takuma was working furiously trying to keep Zero from bleeding out with the child being aborted. Poor Zero had been through so much already and now this. He was trying to explain things to Kaname, only to realize that Kaname wasn't paying any attention to him at the moment. Chances are is that he already knows what's going on.

A couple of hours later, one close call with Zero's heart stopping, and Kaname being almost completely drained of all his blood, Takuma left Kaname and Zero lying on the bed snuggled up close to each other. During the process of losing the child, Zero had lost himself to blood lust and was quickly deteriorating and he would have fallen completely if Kaname hadn't been there. This alone had scared Kaname and he wouldn't be leaving Zero's side any time soon.

**TBC:**

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to post, but all of my plot critters have decided to take a long vacation and haven't returned as of yet. I figured all of you have waited long enough for an update, so here it is. I hate that it's so short, but this is where they all left me. I hope you all review and tell me what you thing. If I can find them and tell them all of your thoughts, they may decide to return to me…(I hope).

I do have idea's for what's going to happen with Kaname and Zero and what their future looks like, but again without my critters, I don't know how to get there. I hope you have enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am taking the title of this story from the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison.**

**A/N, warning, disclaimer, and summary** are all in the first chapter. If you are interested in reading it. Please go there.

**Thanks to all who reviewed: ** ben4kevin, Noukon Kitsune, cyhap,

Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story.

**Title:** Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn**

**Chapter 14: **

The next morning Kaname woke to find Zero lying there beside, awake but staring at the ceiling. "Zero…?" Kaname said hesitantly. He received no response but was thankful that Takuma heard him. He came running into the room and saw that Zero's eyes were open. He walked over to Zero's side of the bed and checked him over. After checking him over, he shook his head, looked at Kaname and said, "Kaname-Sama, he's in a coma. Opening of the eyes is a normal occurrence for a comatose patient. He will need regular care. Someone who will feed him his food, bath him, change him, and exercise his limbs so they don't atrophy. I suggest you hire a nurse or someone that you might trust." Takuma said.

Coma, Zero was in a coma? But once he stopped to think about it, it shouldn't have been a surprise really. With all of the trauma his body went through, no it really wasn't a surprise at all. His body and mind just needs some time to recover. He will wait as patiently as he can for Zero to wake up. When he does they will have to get through the loss of their child together. When the time is right, they may try for another one if and when Zero was ready. Right now, he just needed to take care of Zero during this time. "No Takuma, I will do it. I will take care of Zero."

Takuma was surprised by this. "What about your meetings, your business affairs?" he asked. "The meeting can take place right here, and I can run the business affairs from here too. It's easier to deal with things at the office. No I will take care of everything here, my business and more importantly, Zero's needs. I would ask that you continue to care for his medical check-ups."

All Takuma could do to this was nod his head. "I will come and check up on him once a day for a while until he either wakes up if that happens soon or cut back the check-ups if he's in a coma longer than a couple of months. I'm sorry Kaname; I will do what I can. I hope you know this."

Takuma said before bowing and walking out to head home. Yes, he knew it and he had absolutely no doubts about Takuma at all.

Days passed that eventually turned into months. Zero still hadn't woken up and Kaname was starting to lose heart that his heart and mate may ever wake up.

INSIDE ZERO'S MIND

"Where am I?" Zero was asking to no one in particular. He was in a black empty void with light, no sound, and no one person. He could see absolutely nothing. "What is going on here? Is anyone out there? Hello, please answer me if you're there?" he asked but received no answer. He wandered around and memories started to flash before him; memories of his childhood with his parents and twin brother. Memory after memory, until one important one stopped in front of him. He was only 10 years old and standing on the stairway, listening to his parents talking well past his bed time.

"They are getting bolder and closer. I have done everything I could to ensure that the twins will be provided for that the association won't be able to find out about. I have made sure to put the house under someone else's name for the twins to inherit when they are old enough, but it's too dangerous right now for the twins. When the time comes, they will get the information from an old friend on how to gain what will be theirs. Tomorrow we will send them off to Yagari's so they can start their training. We have to act like we don't know anything. We can't let them know we are onto them until it's too late for them to do anything about it.

I worry for the boys no matter what though. We don't have the same beliefs as the President and there have been rumors of whole families decimated for having a different view point from his on anything. He's a cunning, greedy old bastard that would do anything to get what he wants, and right now, he wants the boys trained to follows his orders like vicious, well trained guard dogs. The idiot has no idea that Yagari is on our side and is trying to help us eliminate that particular threat." His father said.

To say that the younger version of Zero was stunned was not completely correct. He was scared and nervous too. His whole family was in danger, and there was nothing he could do about it but go along with it. He snuck back upstairs and into bed, knowing his parents would come and check on him before going to bed themselves.

Another memory came up, and in this one, it was during his time with his sensei, Yagari. "When the time comes, remember these words Zero. '_Memini Meminisse',__ and when you speak these words, you must touch my forehead or it won't work. There is something that for the time being, I must forget." Yagari said. "But master, how will I know when to say these words. You said when the time is right. How will I know when that time is?" Zero asked. "You just will, when all of this foolishness with the association is over and done with, you will know." The older man answered and Zero was still confused, but nodded his head anyway._

_The memories stopped flashing before him and he found a spot light with a couch with in the light. Not liking it, but feeling exhausted, he approached the couch and laid down. It was pretty obvious that he was inside his own mind, but he didn't understand why. What had happened to him to get him locked in his own mind? In the beginning, when everything was terribly dark, he felt through the bond, the disgust that Kaname felt towards him. He felt that the pureblood believed him to be the trash that should be thrown out with yesterday's old waste. He didn't understand what was going on, nor did he remember what had happened to cause him to be here, but that feeling that flowed through the bond had really hurt him. Maybe that's why he's still in here, is because he's not willing to deal with what ever happened that would cause Kaname to look so disdainfully at him. _

_Time passed for Zero, and it was so very boring for him on the couch under that bright light that seems to be coming from nowhere. Yet during that time, the initial feelings that he felt from Kaname had switched back to the loving, caring, nurturing one that he had grown accustomed to. He was so very confused, that he didn't know which way was up and which was down any more. Taking a deep breath, he said to know one in particular, "I'm ready to face whatever is going on out there. I want to wake up."_

_OUT IN THE REAL WORLD_

_Kaname was just about to walk out of the room that Zero was in, when he heard a moan coming from the bed. He stopped mid-step, paused, and turned around to find Zero moving his head. The eye lids begin to flutter before they opened altogether. "Zero, are you really waking up?" Kaname asked out loud, hoping this wasn't another one of his dreams. Zero's unused, raspy voice answered, "Kana…" before coughing fits kept him from speaking some more._

_Kaname rushed to his side, grabbed the glass of water that was already there, and helped Zero hold it while he took a few sips. Zero's raspy voice was once again heard, without the cough this time. "What happened? How did I end up on this bed? I don't remember what happened."_

_**TBC:**_

_A/N: I know this is really short, and for that I truly am sorry. I do like my chapters to be longer than this; I mean come on only about 1,440 words for this chapter alone? For me, I really do like my chapters to be longer than this._

Anyway, I know some of the segments of the memory scene might have been confusing, and for that I am sorry. It seems my plot bunnies have made their way back, but they are really messed up right now. Something about claiming that they needed a vacation after I have abused them, and yet they come back with five more story ideas. Now I ask you does that make sense?

Also, _Memini Meminisse __means __to remember __in Latin. I don't speak Latin, so I looked it up on google. If it incorrect, I apologize and will correct it if I am given the correct translation._

Anyway, they still love the reviews and hope they will get some so please review for them, TY.


End file.
